Soul Reaper: Kikyo
by Bajo la lluvia y estrellas
Summary: Rukia leaves for Soul society for a while and another soul reaper replaced her while her absence. Kikyo doesn't have her memories of life. But soon she will. As for the pairings you pick!
1. Enter Kikyo!

Hello everybody! I try to make the most unique fics . . . I try.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyash or Bleach

Kikyo looked at the room she was in."Kikyo you have gone to Soul reaper acadamy, we have seen your great power. It's enormus and we need to put it in good use, you need to go to Karakura Town."Yamamotu said in his old stern voice. "Yes, sir" Kikyo responded. " As you know every one is stripped of their memories once they come here, beware of the day of your death it's coming up." Yamamoto said. "Why?" Kikyo asked, but the old man left before he could respond.

Kikyo went threw the gates seperating the Living world and soul society.

Ichigo and Rukia

"Rukia? Where are you going? Back to soul society?" Rukia noted the saddness in his voice he was trying to hide. "Don't worry, I'll be back, I'm only going for a while, I heard there will be another soul reaper coming here too, so you won't be too alone" Rukia giggled at the last part of the sentance. Ichigo of course got annoyed "Jeez it's not like I'm lonely." He said with his permanent frown on.

"Hey Rukia! Are you ready?' Renji's voice echoed out of the window "Yup almost done, whoops I forgot chappy!" Rukia ran into the closet to get her chappy doll Ichigo gave her.Renji stared at the doll in disgust. "Take care of her." Ichigo told renji. "You asked the right persom"

"I'm ready Renji, bye Strawberry!" with that They left out the window.

Ichigo fell back on his bed trying to fall asleep when suddenly a black butterfly came into his room. A beautiful girl stood in front of him. "You must be Kurosaki, Ichigo" she said in a proffessional tone of voice.

"What's your name, Rukia told me you where coming, but she didn't tell me your name," Ichigo trying to sound professional too, but failed. "Kikyo."She stuck her hand out. "Kikyo Hanzo"

Kikyo had long black hair and beatiful eyes. Ichigo decided to try to ignore it. "Well . . . the only extra bed I have is Rukia's" Ichigo told her. "That'll do" Kikyo said as she yawned and walked over to the closet.

"Okay . . " Ichigo started

"Okay . . ." Kikyo repeated

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

_Wow she's really beautiful. WAIT! What am I saying, I can't fall in love with her._ Ichigo thought. He had to get his mind off her, but he ended up staying up all nite thinking about her.

Hello everybody!! Really short like always I'll try to make it longer in the next chapter.


	2. Flashbacks

Hello! Not to say now.

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo climbed out of the closet with her school uniform on with her usual serious look. A yellow plush toy was flying her way. The plush toy hung onto her breasts "Nee-san!". Kikyo picked up Kon and Inspected him . "A mod soul . . . so you must be Kon, Rukia talks about you."Kikyo said looking straight into Kon's eyes. " Then where's Rukia nee-san?" Kon looked at her, but new he couldn't have a chance, her serious look said everything.

"Don't worry, Rukia is in Soul Society, but she's not in trouble. She just needs to some work there for a while. I'm her friend Kikyo," Kikyo hugged Kon tightly " Aww I can tell why Rukia picked your body. Your so cute!!!!!" Kikyo broke her seriousness and of course Kon was shocked, but hugged back. _Finally . . a nee-san that can pay attention to me, unlike the others! _Kon thought, but that moment wasn't to last long.

Ichigo woke up to find Kikyo and Kon hugging. "What the hell?!?" Icigo grabbed Kon's head and threw him out the window. "Why did you do that for, didn't you see we were getting along?" Kikyo glared at him, as if looks can kill.

" Kon is a perverted freak, he'd give anything to touch breasts! Rukia did have much of that, but you on the other hand have bigger than usual!" Kikyo had enough of Ichigo and slapped him across the face.

"You shouldn't talk about women's breast sizes. Doesn't that make you the pervert?" Kikyo retorted.

Ichigo sighed and said he'd bring breakfast. Ichigo brought two plates of pancakes up to his room. He handed Kikyo one and ate the other one. Kikyo drank her milk and jumped off the window, landing gracefully

Ichigo couldn't help but notice that. Ichigo changed and went out the front door.They both walked to school in an awkward silence.

". . ."

" . ."

"So Kikyo do you know the names of the people here?" Ichigo asked

"Not all of them, just Inoue the orange haired girl with healing powers, Ishida the Quincy, Chad the muscle guy, Kon the mod soul, and you, Ichigo. I think she mentioned other two, but I can't remember their names."

_She must be talking about Mizuiro and Keigo. _Ichigo stared at her features. Kikyo ignored his stares, but they weren't the stares many perverts give her, but a stare with curiosity.

"So Rukia is your friend from soul society?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. We both were in the same classes together, we hung out alot. We've been friends for three years." _The first division captain told me to be aware of my 3rd anniversary, I_ _don't know what he means by that._

They got to the school and Kikyo introduced herself. "Woah! A new Orihime!" Keigo said. "Oh good morning you guys!" Kikyo said cheerfully. "You mean another Rukia," Ichigo said under his breath.

"What did you say buddy" Keigo asked. "Nothing"

--

A few hours past and it was lunch time. Ichigo took Kikyo up the roof with his friends. Ichigo introduced Kikyo (to the friends with powers). "So she is Kuchiki-san's subsitute?" Inoue asked a little worried about Rukia. "Hee, don't worry Inoue, I'm Rukia's friend. Besides she's only there to fix some paper work." Kikyo said noticing the worry in Inoue's voice.

"Hey Ichigo!" Mizuiro called. "Hey you picked up another transfer student" Keigo said with enthusiasm. "Huh picked up?" Kikyo questioned. Kikyo looked at her slang dictionary.

"Anyways, Kikyo . . . that's your name right? Well if you need anything, just give me a call!" Keigo turned around to look at Kikyo. "Great! Thanks!" Kikyo said with her fake smile plastered on her face.

Suddenly Kikyo's cell phone started beeping. Kikyo looked at Ichigo "Ichigo, can I borrow you for a second?" Kikyo dragged Ichigo down stairs. She pulled out her glove and forced Ichigo out of his body and did the same to herself. They hid their bodies in the bushes and left to fight the hollow. It turned out it was a menos grande (A/N:That doesn't make sense. It means Few big in spanish)

Kikyo didn't have to make her zanpakuto(A/N:sword) go onto bankai ( A/N:Strongest stage of her sword). Kikyo slice the menos grande in half (A/N:A giant hollow. Hollow is a bad soul).

Ichigo stared in awww, until red liquided exploded from Kikyo's arm. Kikyo fell from the sky, before Kikyo hit the ground Ichigo caught her. "That was foolish of me. I let my guard down," Kikyo said trying to tend to heal the wound in her arm. The hollow that attacked her ran ran away before Ichigo could get it.

An arrow was shot from a distance Killing the hollow. Ichigo turned around to find Ishida and Inoue. Inoue quickly ran beside Kikyo to tend her wound. Kikyo thanked Inoue before she stood up.Ichigo and Kikyo got into their bodies and went to class along with Inoue and Ishida. Kikyo grabbed her head tightly. "Inuyasha . ."

Flashback

Kikyo looked at the room she was in."Kikyo you have gone to Soul reaper acadamy, we have seen your great power. It's enormus and we need to put it in good use, you need to go to Karakura Town."Yamamotu said in his old stern voice. "Yes, sir" Kikyo responded. " As you know every one is stripped of their memories once they come here, beware of the day of your death it's coming up." Yamamoto said. "Why?" Kikyo asked, but the old man left before he could respond.

End of flashback

_He said I was stripped of my memories, but that name Inuyasha . . . was he some one I knew? And he said to be aware of the anniversary of my death._ "Kikyo are you alright?" Ichigo's voice snapped her out her thoughts. "Yes I'm fine" She replied as she smiled.

They entered their last class , language. Kikyo sat and stared at the boared taking notes as fast as she could to get it over with. Kikyo and Ichigo walked back home together at the end of class. There was once again that awkward silence that haunts them. Kikyo held her head tightly.

Flashback

There were blurry images of read and white. "Kikyo . . . I promise to stay by your side for eternity. The blurry figure hugged her.

End of flashback

Kikyo held her head, she cursed those images coming to her head. "Kikyo? Kikyo?" Ichigo called. "Ye . . Yes I'm fine" Kikyo stood up straight and resumed walking toward Ichigo's house.

Kikyo made sure no one was looking and held onto Ichigo's arm to keep herself steady. (A/N:It's still InuKik and IchiRuki) Ichigo tried to hide his blush the road home. The perverted stares the men on the street were giving her ceased.

Seeing that Kikyo was sick, Ichigo took her up the window himself. "I can jump to the window myself you, know?"

"Well I saw you looking sick and it would be rude to not to"

"What is rude is the comment you made on my breasts this morning." Ichigo felt a sudden need pulverize her, but decided against it.

"Nee-san! Your back!" Kon hugged her tightly

"See? He's respectful." Kikyo told Ichigo.

Ichigo snorted " Respectful my ass" Ichigo mumbled under his breath

Kikyo continued hugging Kon anyways.

Kikyo went on to do her homework on Ichigo's desk.

"I'm finished! That was easy."Kikyo said to Ichigo.

"What? You couldn't have finished that fast." Ichigo took a look at kikyo's work "What?!? You reallly did finish!"

"That's cuz nee-san is smart and you are not" Kon said pointing at Ichigo.

"Goodnight Kon, Ichigo" Kikyo went inside the closet to sleep.

Ichigo smirked and picked up Kon and duct taped him to the revolving fan.

Kikyo fell asleep and dreamt about her and the blurry fugure Hugging, before a green and white figure came out and ran away with the red figure chasing her.

Kikyo woke up and tried to fall asleep again. Trying to remember the flashbacks she has been having. Kikyo closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

The yellow plushed toy, Kon, tried to free himself from the duct tape, but ended staying on the revolving fan.

Ichigo on the other hand went to sleep smiling with his usual frown.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Thankyou Cold Kikyo for being my reviewer! I will expect more though!! Just kidding lol. Please review though! Really short I know I'll try to make longer ones.

- Bajo la lluvia y estrellas -


	3. Kon's Plan

I'm updating this first because my last chapter was way too short ( I feel sorry for Kon cause he gets beat up in every fic he's in.

Ichigo woke up and went to the bathroom. Kikyo was woken up by the sound of muffled screams. She got out of her closet and found Kon on the ceiling fan trying to get out, "Ichigo!!" Kikyo fumed.

Kikyo got on top of Ichigo's bed to get Kon off the fan. Kikyo took the duct tape of of Kon and hugged him tight. _Ichigo is going to get it big time! _ Kon thought.

Kon climbed off of Kikyo's arms and went to the bathroom. "Hey! You stupid furball can't you see I'm busy?" Ichigo zipped up his pants and flushed the toilet.

"You like Kikyo . . . don't you?" Kon said in an evil conniving little voice.

Ichigo gulped. "What are you talking about?"

"About you and Kikyo, I see the sudden stares you give her," Ichigo felt like he was about to explode. "Spit it out, I know you have feeling for her."

"Fine, I do like her. But what would you do?" Ichigo asked Kon.

Kon's eye shined. "What would I do you ask? I'd steal her from you. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ichigo threw a bar of soap at Kon's flat head

"Ass"

Ichigo washed his hands and closed the bathroom door. He turned around and saw Yuzu. "Who were you talking to, Ichi-nii?"

"Uhhhhh . .. Ummm, to myself?"

Yuzu sighed mentally and gave Ichigo his breakfast. Ichigo went inside the room. waiting for Kikyo to yell at him for what he did to Kon, but it never came.

"Ichigo? Are you ready?" Kikyo had her Uniform on and ready to go.

"Kikyo?"

"What?"

"Today is Saturday. No school today"

"Fool! Why didn't you tell me before?!?!"

"You sound like Mr. T "Shut up foo!" Hahahaha!!!" Ichigo started laughing hard.

"Now, who the hell is Mr. T?" Kikyo asked wondering who the Mr. T guy was.

"Well anyways, since we don't have school and you need to explore this world, let's go out to eat." Ichigo said ignoring the question.

"No way in hell, you bastard! You're not gonna take my Kikyo out on a date!" Kon said hanging on to Kikyo's leg.

"I'm just going to take her out on a date! I'm just going to take her out to learn more about this world.!" Ichigo responded

Kon and Ichigo continued their insane babbling, Kikyo sweat dropped. Ichigo took Kikyo by the hand and went out the window.

Ichigo took Kikyo to McDonalds. But little did they know that Kon followed them. _Ichigo isn't really romantic is he? _

Kon started shooting spit balls at Ichigo's head. Sadly he had bad aim. And shot it at the plants beside them.

Kikyo and Ichigo finished eating and went to the mall. Ichigo bought Kikyo a chappy doll, "Both me and Rukia loved chappy and still do, but it's been a long time I've seen these. To me these sybolises my friendship with Rukia." Kikyo smiled and hugged chappy tightly.

_That stupid idiot bought that doll so she can get me off of her mind! Time for plan B._ Kon picked up a decoration rock from the window sill and threw at Ichigo's balls and it hit. Ichigo groaned "Son of a Bitch . . ."

"What was that?" Kikyo asked

"Heh nothing at all" Ichigo tried to smile

_Damn! Almost got him though! _

Kikyo and Ichigo went inside the movie with Kon following them. _Hmm . . . Live Free die hard. Ichigo could of brought her a chick flick jeez. _Kon watched them from the stairs and saw Kikyo enjoying the movie.

Kon walked over to a 4 year old playing with his popcorn. "Say kid, I'll give you 5 dollars" Kon held a 5 dollar bill in the air, " See that guy in front of you? Pull his hair." The Kid nodded and pulled his hair as hard as he could. Ichigo tried to ignore it.

"Ichigo is something wrong?" Kikyo asked sincerely. "Uh Fine" The rest of the movie was hell for Ichigo having his hair pulled. Kon snickered.

When they got out Kikyo held her head tightly. _Nee-san hasn't been feeling well has she? Stupid Ichigo hasn't helped her or noticed her._

A couple passed them by. A girl with a green school uniform held on tightly to a guy with a red cap, but was to busy paying attention to her head to notice.

Kikyo's cell phone beeped. "Hollow" they both said in unison. Kikyo put her chappy doll in a plastic bag they give at the little shops. Kon decided to also hitch a ride in there. Kon jumped onto the bag almost falling out. Kikyo and Ichigo ran to the exit door.

Once they found a secluded place Kikyo got out her red glove and Ichigo opened hhis arms as Kikyo pushed his soul out. Kikyo tried to get out of her gigai, but couldn't. "What's going on?" Kikyo asked herself. "No time for questions, hop on my back!" Kikyo did as told.

_Grand Fisher?!?! _Kikyo asked herself. Ichigo let Kikyo down and tried to fight the Grand Fisher. The grand fisher's fur got a hold of Kikyo. Ichigo charged for the grand fisher. Kikyo widened her eyes.

Flashback

The blurry figure looked less blurry and looked like a person with dog ears it still wasn't clear though, you couldn't see his face.

The person in red charged for a man with tentacles holding herself. "Inuyasha you fool!!!!" She screamed

End of Flashback

Kikyo had her eyes wide open and screamed. "Inuyasha, you fool!!!!" _Who's this Inuyasha guy she's calling? _ Ichigo managed to cut Kikyo free from the Grand Fisher.

Kikyo held her head once more in agony.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so mad, one of my family members was reading my fanfics. I don't know it just feels weird! Well anyway some one gave me an Idea, I'll tell you in the next chapter. As I was saying, You guys will pick who you want to stay together. IchiRuki, IchiOri or IchiKik or InuKik. I'll update real soon


	4. Memors In The Rain

Well the person who somewhat gave me the idea is drum roll False Forgiveness!

Disclaimer I do not own bleach

_Nee-san is relly sick! What to do? What to do?_

" Kikyo are you alright? Kikyo?" Ichigo asked. Kikyo soon fell into a world of darkness. "Kikyo?!?!" Kikyo fell into Ichigo's arms. Ichigo picked up Kikyo and her shopping bag with chappy and Kon inside.

Kikyo woke up in Ichigo's bed and checked the clock beside her, 7:00. Kikyo felt something on her arm. she looked down and saw Kon hugging it. Kikyo smiled and turned around to see if anyone else was there.

Kikyo started gettting headaches again, Kikyo groaned and held her head tighter. Kikyo turned into a soul reaper and left her body on the bed. Kikyo ran out the window into the dark sky. She held her head tighter as memors of her life flowed in.

Soon it started to rain pretty hard. Kikyo ran inside a room full of boxes. Kikyo sat down on one of them and tried to ease the pain in her head. "Inuyasha . . "

In Ichigo's bed room.

Ichigo brought in dinner and set it on the table. Ichigo looked at the figure in the bed noticing the red glove at her chest. _No! She turned into a soul reaper, that's ludacris. I gotta find her now! _Ichigo left to look for her while Kon was sleeping soundly, holding of to the gigai's arm.

Just a few blocks a way Inuyasha inhaled a familiar sent. Inuyasha and his friends stood still under an umbrella. "Inuyasha, I sense a strong spiritual force near by." Miroku said looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around toward his friends "Let's go" was all he said and they ran off to the spiritual force near them.

"You called us Ichigo, is something wrong?" Inoue asked worried for her friend. " Kikyo has gone missing and I can barely feel her rietsu(A/N:I'm not sure how you spell it)

"You idiot!" Ishida began, "You could have used spirit ribbons". Ishida was soon surrounded by spirit ribbons, a red ribbon was among the white ones. Ishida quickly grabbed it and they ran following the red ribbon in front of them.

Soon a hollow came along, Chad gave it a mighty punch and finished it off in less than a minute.

The group not far from them reached the door and opened it. Ichigo and his friends pushed threw the group in front of them to get to the door. "Sorry" they all said in unison passing by the group. Inuyasha and his group went inside. "I wonder what those guys wanted." Kagome wondered.

Ichigo found Kikyo holding her head tightly. Inoue nelt down in front of Kikyo and held her shoulder. " Kikyo-san? Are you alright?".

Kikyo stood up, a shadow covering her face. "Inuyasha . . you traiter" Kikyo said with a hate deep in her voice.

Just then Inuyasha and his friends apeared. "It's Kikyo" Kagome said quietly(A/N:Duh)

"Kikyo" Inuyasha got closer to Kikyo. "I remember . . you keep on producing pain don't you?" Kikyo whispered. "So that's what the old man meant about being aware of my death anniversary. I never thought it would make me human. I guess I don't have to use that stupid gigai anymore. You told me that you would always be my lover." Kikyo's voice was dangerously low. "Now to pay back for what you did to me!!!!!" Kikyo got out a black glove and threw a mighty punch to the ground. The ground trembled and chunks of rock exploded from the ground.(A/N:Like Sakura in Naruto: Shippuden)

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and blocked the attack and Miroku and Sango Jumped out of the way(A/N: Shippo stayed in the feudal era)

Both the Inuyasha gang and Bleach gang were really surprised to see this from Kikyo. Ichigo picked Kikyo up and tried to run out the exit. However Inuyahsa stopped him. "Where are you taking Kikyo?!?"

"Why would you care? I can see very well that you hurt her,"Ichigo responded very mad that Kikyo had a lover before him. "Why, you imbecile!" Inuyasha was ready to attack, but he felt something pulling his arm.

Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome near tears. Then looked up and saw Kikyo, sadness revolving in her eyes.

Ichigo took Kikyo and the others out of there. They ran back to Inoue's house with Kikyo fast asleep in Ichigo's arms. _Damn Kikyo I never knew you had that kind of power. But you can get fever with rain falling this hard no matter how strong you are. _Ichigo looked at her sleeping face and hurried faster.

When they enetered Orihime's house they set Kikyo on Inoue's bed(A/N:Of course Inoue changed her clothes cause she was wet.)

"I wonder how the old man Yamamoto knew about this." Ishida began

"I wonder too, Kikyo didn't seem to know about her life before today." Ichigo said

" That's because every soul is stripped of their memories before they go to soul society, some of them keep them some of them don't." Urahara cut in. Urahara carefully entered inside from the window.

"Kikyo must be one those who got their memories later on." Urahara continued.

"Kikyo mentioned he was her lover, that means that, that guy is in alot of trouble" Chad said.

"Did you see he was with a chick that looked like Kikyo, I guess she almost pulverized him because he left her for that look alike." Ishida told Everyone.

"It's late! I have to get going. Can I leave her with you Inoue-san?" Inoue smiled "You can count, on me Kurosaki-kun!"

Everyone else also agreed that it was late, so they left,only Kikyo and Inoue alone. Inoue walked to her bed room and found Kikyo waking up.

Inoue sat beside Kikyo. Kikyo stood up and found her self in pajamas with strawberries on them. Kikyo looked at Inoue wondering were she was.

"Inoue-san . . ." Kikyo started , but was cut off by Inoue. "Call me Orihime." Orihime smiled. "Orihime where am I?" "You're at my house, Ichigo will be back for you tomorrow."

"Can I ask you a question ,Kikyo?" Orihime asked curiosly.

"Go on"

"Who really was that guy?"

Kikyo gulped and hairs popped up.

"Don't be embarrassed."

Pause . .

"He used to be my lover, before I died that is."

"What happened?" Orihime waited for an answer. But found Kikyo asleep once again.

Orihime went to the living room to watch tv. She heard the window opening,but ignored it.

Inuyasha jumped in front of her. "AHHHH! "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello! Well I decided that the last chapter I posted was too short. So made another one! Thanks again False Forgiveness


	5. Hello There

Hello readers, please enjoy!

Orihime clenched the couch under her, "You're Inuyasha . . . right?"

"Where is Kikyo?"

"In my room . . ., but please don't bother her. She's sleeping, Inuyasha-kun." Orihime whispered.

"I just wanted to check if she is okay."

"Can I ask you something, Inuyasha?" Orihime began.

"Go on"Inuyasha answered quickly.

"How . . . why did you leave Kikyo?" Orihime asked as calmly as she could.

"I . . . I . . . just decided we should be apart. . . " Inuyasha looked at the floor and back to Orihime.

"Do you still love her? Do you?"

"You aske too many questions" Inuyasha snorted.

"Are you?" Orihime persisted

"Ye . . .nnnn . .Yes. . ." Inuyasha told Orihime

All of a sudden the door opened. "Ishida kun!"

Ishida came out with his bow and arrow, ready to shoot Inuyasha. Inuyasha got in his fighting stance. Orihime came in between them,"Stop Ishida kun!".

"How did you know I was here?" Inuyasha asked suspiciosly.

"I recognized your energy force"Ishida said. They heard footsteps in the hallway. Ishida and Orihime quickly pushed Inuyasha out the window and pulled down the curtain.

"What's going on?"Kikyo asked sleeply as she looked at Ishida and Orihime next to the window. "No, nothing wrong!" Orihime said. "Yeah nothing" Orihime and Ishida smiled. "Hmmmm . . . I'm going back to bed," Kikyo went back to the room.

Orihime and Ishida sighed. Inuyasha's head popped out the window, "Are you trying to kill me? And was that Kikyo?" Inuyasha got in the room again, but was soon pushed out by Ishida . "What's the big idea?"

"Kikyo can't see you at the moment," Ishida told Inuyasha. "Ishida kun is right, Kikyo might attack you again and you don't want her mad at you even more don't you?" Orihime told Inuyasha in her usual sincere voice.

"You make more sense than that wet blanket. Thanks! But I will be back." Inuyasha went out the window. "WET BLANKET?!!?!?" "Shhh. Ishida kun, Kikyo is sleeping." Orihime told Ishida. "How dare he."Ishida whispered roughly. Ishida exited out the door.

Orihime sighed and sat back down. _Inuyasha still loves her . . ._

With Ichigo and Kon (The next morning)

Kon woke up and saw Ichigo carrying Kikyo's gigai. "What do you think you're doing with Kikyo nee san!?!"

Ichigo turned around and saw Kon pointing his paw accusingly toward Ichigo. "I'm just going to give this back to Urahara,"Ichigo stated.

Kon took a hold of his leg (Of course it didn't stop Ichigo) "Don't call nee san a this!"

"It's just a gigai, Kikyo turned Human last nite so she won't need this. She got her memory of her life back." Ichigo said with concern.

"Kikyo turned human?"

"Yeah and she wants revenge on her ex boyfriend for hurting her." Ichigo frowned even more.

"He hurt her? I'll go kick his ass before he touches my Kikyo !!!!!" Ichigo went out the window along with Kon on his shoulder.

Ichigo gave Urahara Kikyo's gigai and was about to head out, but Urahara stopped him. "Ichigo . . . try not to get in a love triangle." "Whatever," Ichigo headed out.

Ichigo went to Orihime's house with Kon. Ichigo rang Orihime's door bell, you could hear running from inside. Orihime opened the door and welcomed them in. Kikyo was sitting on the couch with Orihime's clothes on. Kon ran towards Kikyo, soon welcomed by a hug. Kikyo hugged the crying Kon who was telling her how much he missed her.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked toward Orihime and thanked her. Orihime blushed. "Kikyo lets go back,"Ichigo walked out of the apartment and bid Orihime farewell. Before they left Orihime gave Kikyo her shinigami clothes.

Once they were out Ichigo grabbed Kikyo's hand and walked home. Kon stared at them and jumped up to sit on both of their hands like a swing. Kikyo took Kon into her hands "Awwww Kon just wanted attention" Kon smirked.

Ichigo snorted, _Stupid Kon . . . jealous brat._ Ichigo kicked the can beside him.

When they entered Ichigo's room Ichigo handed Kikyo her chappy doll. Kikyo fiddled with it as Ichigo read his manga. There was a sudden knock at the door. "Into the closet . In the closet!" Kikyo did as told and hurried into the closet.

Yuzu opened the door, "Ichi nii? Have you seen Bostav?" Kon started sweating as he laid on Ichigo's floor. Ichigo picked Kon up and gave it to Yuzu. "Thanks Ichi nii!" "Anytime," Ichigo smirked. Yuzu closed the door behind her and went to her room.

Ichigo laughed. "Kikyo you can come out now!" Kikyo opened the door and saw Ichigo laughing almost falling of his bed. "What's so funny?" " I'm just laughing for no certain reason," Ichigo continued laughing.

Kikyo smiled and fiddled more with the chappy Ichigo bought her.

" Ichigo can I walk outside for a minute . . . alone." Ichigo looked straight at her,"Ummm sure if you want." Ichigo watched her go trying to decide whether to let her have her space or spy on her.

Kikyo jumped out the window landing gracefully. She walked toward the park where she found Inuyasha standing. The park they were at was deserted with no living creature in there besides them.

Thanks for reading! Inukik:3 (including me) IchiKik:1 IchiOri:1 IchiRuki:1 IshidaKik: 1 IshiOri:0. Thankyou black angel for giving me part of the idea in the beginning! Really thanks!

Thankyou all reviewers and readers. Oh yeah I got the wet blanket part from Keigo. . . watching the episode where Ishida comes and eats with Ichigo's friends.


	6. Vedere di anima Candy

Read and review . . . well I won't force you too! -

The sky grew a dark grey color as the wind surrounded them. Inuyasha walked up to Kikyo and hugged her as the wind played with her hair. Kikyo tried to push him back, but ended up embracing him too. Inuyasha layed his head on her shoulder. Kikyo hugged him tighter, and tried to get out her knife, but couldn't, she hugged him even more, not wanting him to die and to stay by her side. She knew that these things could not be done . . . or at least she thought so.

"Sorry Inuyasha I have to go, I told Ichigo I would only take minute . . . this doesn't mean I will stop trying to kill you," Kikyo smiled at him and only him. "Kikyo, Miroku said that you guys had a strong energy force

what does that mean?" Inuyasha looked serious.

Kikyo merely smile and kissed him on the cheek and dissapeared in to the fog.

Inuyasha touched his cheek and his eye caught something. "Vedere di anima Candy" was imprinted on the side, _This must belong to Kikyo. It's just candy she won't want it back _ Inuyasha went on to Kagome's shrine. Kikyo ran back to Ichigo's house, before it started raining. Ichigo sighed when she came back _Good nothing bad happened._

"Yo, Kikyo, you look happy," Ichigo looked at Kikyo's cheerfulness. "Oh I just feel happy," Kikyo got out her drawing pad. "Hey, Ichigo, lookit! I Drew chappy!"Kikyo pointed at her drawing.

"That drawing sucks . .. it sucks monkey balls" Ichigo said carelessly, forgeting who he was talkng to. "Oh, oh I mean . . . umm"

Kikyo slammed her drawing pad on Ichigo's face. "Owww"

The next day . . .

Kikyo and Ichigo went walking to school like any normal day. They entered the classroom at sat in their assigned seats. "I came back from my trip!" Chizuru called out to the classroom. "My, my a new Orihime!!!" Chizuru got near Kikyo."Awww, how cute!" Chizuru puckered up her lips, Kikyo had no idea what to do, she's never see this before. Tatuski kicked Chizuru in the stomach.Chizuru fell and held her stomach groaning in pain."Well, how are you today Kikyo?" Tatsuki asked. Kikyo smiled, "I'm fine. How about you?" "Fine."

"Will she be alright?" Kikyo asked a bit worried about her classmate on the floor. "Oh she's fine" Tatsuki shook it off.

Kikyo turned toward Orihime, Orihime smile at her, Kikyo smiled back. When class was finished they went on to lunch,this time Kikyo went along with Orihime and her group. "Say Kikyo? Can I talk to you in private?"Orihime smiled and took Kikyo to a secluded area. They sat down on the grass .

"Kikyo . . . . do you still like Inuyasha?" Kikyo was shocked at this question, Kikyo scratched her head and put her finger under her chin."Uhhh . . . . Ummmm. . . . Ok. . . Orihime . . . promise me you won't say this to anyone. Alright? . . . I really do love him, but . . .It's just that. . ." "It's just that, what?" Orihime questioned.

"Kagome is his lover now, it can't be the same," Kikyo stood up. "But how did this happen,"Orihime asked.

"You know how I was the protector of the shikon jewel, the jewel that made demons stronger, Inuyasha was one of those demons, actually half."

Orihime gasped"Half Demon? I've met one before. . ."

"Well anyways Inuyasha would come every day to try to steal the jewel. Everyday we grew closer. Until we fell for each other. One day we decided he should become human so the jewel could disappear, and I won't have to be a priestess anymore, then we could be together. So the day I was going to make him human a demon named Naraku came disguised as Inuyasha and slaughtered me, I chased after him so I could save the village. I shot him with my arrow, but I couldn't kill him, I loved him so, so I put him into a deep sleep. Then I died because of the loss of blood. 50 years later a girl from this time fell into the well and woke Inuyasha up. She took my priestess duties, she took the trust the villagers had for me, even my clothes, and she took Inuyasha. I also came back to the living world, as clay, a witch summoned me to look for the pieces of the shikon jewel Kagome broke, but I killed her before she could do anything else. So they looked for the jewel and I guess they completed it because they're here."

Orihime looked at kikyo, "Wow you lived through alot, especially after a girl took control of your life, she has no right to mess with it, it's yours not her's. Another thing Kikyo, during what period of time was this?"

"During the feudal era, if we went down the well it would have been 3 years from my death, but since we're in the present it's been alot longer."

"For how long did you stay in Soul Society?"

"3 Years or at least from where I come from." Kikyo smiled.

"Kikyo! We need to get your life back!" Orihime stood up. "Why? It's not my life anymore," Kikyo told Orihime. "Of course it is! It's your's not Kagome's!" Kikyo smiled, "Then let's carry on!"

The girls went back to their group, "Where were you guys?," Tatsuki asked. "Oh no where special," orihime sat down and started eating her food, with Kikyo following.

"Awwww, my two favorite girls together," Chizuru headed toward Kikyo and Orihime. "Stop right there!" Tatsuki stepped in. "What do you want?!?!?" Tatsuki kicked Chizuru in the face and they continued fighting while Kikyo and the others ate.

"Kikyo try some!"Orihime handed kikyo a pastery, Kikyo bit into it. Kikyo put her hand on her cheek "It's delicious!" Kikyo answered. The other girls sweat dropped as Kikyo and Orihime continued eating.

School was over and Kikyo and Ichigo walked home. Kikyo checked her bag."Oh crud, my Vedere di anima Candy is gone!!"

"What's that?" Ichigo asked. "It's candy that gives people the ability to see souls." Kikyo's voice was filled with worry.

With Inuyasha and his friends . . .

"Hey look what I got!" Inuyasha held some candy in his hand. "Candy?" Sango asked. "Yeah ,have some"Inuyasha gave candy to Sango, Kagome and Miroku, And Inuyasha ate some too. "Hmmmm . . .not bad."

Hello everyone! Well so far InuKik is winning and it's at tie between IchiRuki and IchiOri.


	7. Feudal Era

Hello I'm back again well read and review folks!

--------------

Kagome clutched her head, "Inuyasha who gave you this? My head it hurts." "Kikyo," Inuyasha took a sudden interest at the floor. "WHY?!?!? She might have put poison in it!" Kagome touched her neck. Sango held her head, Miroku did the same. Inuyasha felt dizzy and almost fell, "Do you think this could have been medication?"

"Ahhh! A ghost!" Kagome screamed and ran behind Inuyasha. "There!" Miroku pointed at the soul. "Do you think these are the affects of the medicine . . . or candy?" Sango asked. "I have to go ask Kikyo about this,"Inuyasha told them. Kagome ran up to him and clutched his arm, "I'll go with you."

"We'll go too," Sango walked up to Inuyasha with Miroku following.

Inuyasha groaned mentally. "Fine, Fine, do whatever you want."

They walked around Karakura town looking for Kikyo. They finally found her sitting on a bench talking to Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida.

Kagome grabbed Kikyo's shoulder roughly, "Hey we need to talk!"

Suddenly Kikyo's cellphone started beeping. Kikyo and her friends exchanged looks. "Look, we have to go." Kikyo stood up from the bench. Kagome huffed. After they were far enough Kagome looked at the others, "I think we need to follow them, they look too suspicious." The others nodded and ran to look for them.

Inuyasha and his group followed Kikyo's scent and once they found them, they hid behind a bush.

"Ichigo are you ready?" Ichigo opened his arms as if to recieve a hug. Kikyo ran towards and put on her glove, shoved her palm into Ichigo's body. Ichigo's soul got out.

The Inu group widened their eyes in amazment. "I'll check if it works on me," Kikyo put her glove on her chest and her soul got out too. Inuyasha stood up from the bushes along with the others. "Kikyo?"

Kikyo sliced the hollow with her sword and looked behind her. "Inuyasha?!?!? . . . can you see me?"

Inuyasha looked at her straight in the eye. An arrancar came up behind her a slashed her back. Kikyo grunted and fell onto the floor, blood circling around her. Her sword never left her hand. The arrancar chuckled and dissapeared.

Inuyasha, Ichigo and the others ran over to her. "Damn him,"Ichigo spouted. Orihime called out her powers to heal Kikyo, light surrounded Kikyo. "I'm sorry, it's no use. She has to be healed during her time period," Ayame told her.

"Her own time?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, the Feudal era,"Orihime responded.

"I'll take her,"Inuyasha bent down. Ichigo stopped him.

"Hell no!! Who knows what you and your friends can do to Kikyo!" Ichigo turned toward Inuyasha.

"Ichigo, we need him to take Kikyo to her own time, he's her ex so he might know how to get there. The feudal era . . . wasn't that 550 years ago?" Ishida aked.

"Yup,"Inuyasha responded."I'll lead you there," Inuyasha picked Kikyo up. Kagome looked sad and Sango looked pissed.

Miroku shook his head,"I'll come along."

"Me too," you could hear Sango clenching her teeth. Inuyasha gulped.

Kagome looke dat the floor, trying to keep from crying. "I'll go with you too Inuyasha . . ."

Sango glared at Inuyasha. "Let's go" she said.

"Where?" Ichigo asked her.

"Tokyo," this time Kagome answered. "Before we go, does anyone have a car?" Everyone dropped to the floor.

"Now how are we going to tokyo?" Orihime asked a little rushed because of Kikyo's Injury. "Bus?" Chad asked. Everyone thought for a minute. "We need to hurry Kikyo's bleeding more and more each second!" Orihime told them desperatly.

"I know how to drive a little . . ." Ichigo told them.

"Hahaha, I've known you for three years and you still don't know how to drive?" Ichigo and the others looked up and saw Rukia on pole.

"Rukia!" Ichigo and Orihime both said. Renji came out from behind Rukia. Rukia jumped down alon with Renji, "Oh no! Kikyo!!!!" Rukia ran toward her friend. "Orihime have you tried your powers?" Rukia asked panicking.

"Yes, but they said we have to take her to her own time!" Orihime told her.

"Her own time?"

"Yes the feudal era."

"How can we do that?"

"Inuyasha and his friends know how, they said the portal is in Tokyo."

"What? That's 20 minutes away . . . by car! Let's ask Urahara for a ride."

Inuyasha put Kikyo in her body and picked her up. Ichigo put himself in his body too. They all ran toward Uraharah's store.

When they got there Uraharah was standing outside. "We need a ride to Tokyo! To help Kikyo!" Rukia told him, Urahara took a look at Kikyo. Inuyasha and the others introduced themselves. "Enough of that let's go!" Rukia told them.

They got to Tokyo 10 minutes later. they hopped off and thanked Uraharah for the ride. "Here," Kagome pointed at the well. She jumped in first, then Inuyasha, who was carrying Kikyo, then the others. Inuyasha jumped out of the well fast, Kagome and the others had a hard time getting out of the well.

Shippo came out, "Inuyasha! Kagome! You guys! Huh what's that clay pot doing here and who are they?" Ichigo and Inuyasha bonked him on the head. Shippo started to cry. Kagome comforted him. Kagome got the bag Kikyo had on and opened it.

Kon popped out. "I've been stuck there for a long time!! Where is nee san? She's hurt isn't she? Oh yeah and you!" Kon pointed at Kagome,"You shouldn't be snooping in other people's stuff! And the you!" he pointed at Shippo,"You better not call Kikyo a clay pot, you need to respect her!!" Kagome and shippo were taken aback by this.

"Kaede came out of the hut,"What's all this commmotion?"Kaede gasped. "Sister Kikyo? She doesn't belong in the world of the living!"

"You shouldn't say that about you sister! She cares about you and this is how treat her? Turning your back on her and cheering on for kagome an Inuyasha so they can be together?" Orihime told her. Kaede ignored her." Who are you people?"

"First take care of Kikyo," Ishida told her. Kaede nodded. Inuyasha put her inside the hut. Kaede got all her herbs and put them in boiling water. "I'm sorry, but I insist that you leave at this point." Kaede told them. They exited the hut.

Kaede removed her clothes and cleaned her wound. She got the herbs out of the boiling water and put them on her injury. She wrapped Kikyo's wounded back with bandages. She got out the white robe and put it on her sister. She covered her sister in her blanket as she slept.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to let Kikyo rest," Kaede told them. "But you can come in."

" Who are you? Or should I say what are you?" Kagome asked Ichigo and his group. " We kill hollows. Hollows are evil spirits like the one you saw earlier." Rukia got out her drawings. The group sweat dropped. "Hollows?" they asked.

"Rukia is soul reaper and so am I. As Soul Reapers we cleanse the hollow or we send them to hell and we send spirits to Soul Society by using konso." Ichigo told them. "It's called passing on in your language,"Rukia explained."I am a soul that died long ago, and I went to Soul Society, Heaven, I went to Soul Reaper Acadamy. There I became a Soul Reaper and took this Job. One day I found Ichigo," Rukia pointed at Ichigo," I was too weak to defeat the hollow so I gave him my powers. I ended up powerless, Ichigo became soul reaper, but he is still human. But we got that messed fixed so were both soul reapers." Rukia explained.

"Rukia got in trouble for that so we had to train. I got healing and power because of that." Orihime smiled, Kagome looked at her disgustingly.

"Yes and I had alot of power in my right arm making my punches powerful," Chad said.

"And I was Quincy at birth and I exterminate hollows too, I also helped Rukia out." Ishida said.

"Kikyo also trained to become a soul reaper, she and I are one of the strongest and renji too." Rukia told them. Renji nodded.

"I'm a mod soul. I was made in a labratory to be put in dead people's bodies as a soldier to fight. Everyother mod soul ended up dieing because Soul Society thought that using dead bodies for combat was wrong. I was the only one left, but I got saved by Ichigo and Rukia. They put me in this stuffed animal," Kon poked himself.

"Interesting," Kaede said. Inuyasha and the others were really surprised. "Sleep here for the night," Kaede told them. They nodded and settled in.

Hello everyone! well Inukik:3 Of course Inukik is winning and there are alot of ties. Please vote!!

IshiKik:1

IchiOri:1

IchiKik:1

IchiRuk:1

IshiOri:1

RenRuk:0


	8. Down the Rabbit Hole

Inuyasha woke up first and unlocked the door.He stepped out of the room tip toeing. "Did you have a sleep over?" Inuyasha almost jumped out of his skin when he heard that voice. He turned around and saw Kaede,

"Ka . . Kaede?"

"Yes, that is my name," Kaede nodded once.

"Why are you doing up so early, oh yeah every old person wakes up early," Kaede frowned at the response Inuyasha gave her.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome squealed as she ran over him.

"Shut up! Kikyo's sleeping!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with and hugged him tightly. "The others . . . are sleeping too," Inuyasha added kind of quietly.

"Inuyasha so you love Kikyo or me?" Inuyasha face turned blue, holding his breath for a reason he didn't know of. Kagome got closer to his face the longer he took to say something.

Ichigo opened the door, "Good Morning." Rukia came along behind him, "Good morning." She yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

Inuyasha mentally sighed. Kagome let go of Inuyasha to greet the others. Kagome blushed as she saw Ichigo come towards her. She giggled sofltly. Ichigo didn't pay attention to her and went on to Inuyasha. "Don't you dare hurt Kikyo. . ." Ichigo said in a dangerously low voice.

"That's my line," Inuyasha growled. Kon came from the door, running up to them. "Nee san is mine!"

Inuyasha sweat dropped and grabbed Kon by his flat head. Kon wiggled around, "Hey don't man handle me!" Kon squirmed even more. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kon's head and threw him on the floor. Kon squeaked as his tiny body hit the floor. Ichigo and Inuyasha pounded on him continuesly until stuffing came out.

Kon stood up from the floor the guys left from the spot. "My stuffing . .." Kon said weakly. Chad came in and sat down quietly. Orihime yawned and greeted everyone, she walked over to Rukia. Kagome walked over to the girls. "Hello girls," Kagome forced a smile. "Hello," they both said. A silent moment passed. "We're going to check on Kikyo," Rukia told her. Orihime and Rukia turned around and walked toward Kikyo's room.

"Kagome!" Sango waved her hand. Kagome smiled and walked towards Sango. "Hey what's wrong?" Sango asked finally identifing Kagome's sad smile. "The other girls would rather see Kikyo than talk with me," Kagome's voice sank low.

Sango hugged Kagome, "They probably didn't mean it. Besides they are Kikyo's friend. They should become our friends so they can cheer on for your and Inuyasha's love," Sango smiled. "Your love for Inuyasha or his love for you can't be broken by Kikyo! He's your love and no one elses.and those girls will be on our side before they know it!" Sango's eyes gleamed with optimism. Kagome smiled triumphantly.

In Kikyo's Room . . .

Kikyo opened her eyes and saw two pairs of eyes looking at her. She smiled and tried to get up, but a sharp pain made her fall back down. "You shouldn't sit up," Rukia told her.Orihime stood up from the floor in which she was sitting on. "I'm going to get a drink of water I'll be back," Orihime exited the door.

Once she was gone from sight, Rukia started talking. "Kikyo I know what your life was like, I saw it in my dreams. You were with that guy Inuyasha and the preppy girl took him from you. Kikyo your heart was broken," Rukia's eyes softened.

Kikyo looked at her straight in the eye trying to tell if she was lying or not. "Kikyo I am really sorry that you suffered like that. Your only love taken away from you, by this little girl. She doesn't belong to him you do. You need to get Inuyasha back," Rukia told her.

"It's too late for me, Inuyasha is already taken. I shouldn't mess with his affection for Kagome."

"No it is not OK! I can see that he still loves you!" Rukia told her, she stood up and looked away from Kikyo. " Ichigo . . are you and Ichigo together? Is that why you're saying no?" Rukia asked her quietly, trying to cover the blush rising from her cheeks.

"No we are not. We are just friends. You said you had dreamed about my past life. Do you know how that happened?"

"I don't"

"Say Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like Ichigo?" Kikyo stared with curiosity.

"No! No not at all! We are just friends. Just friends . . " Rukia smiled and laughed. Kikyo looked at her as if something was wrong. Kikyo lightly pressed her hand against Rukia's head. "Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're getting red and your forehead is hot." Kikyo pressed her hand against Rukia's forehead. Rukia shook her head. "No, I'm fine," Rukia felt dizzy and grabbed her head. "See, you're sick!"

Orihime came in and found Rukia clenching her head. Orihime pressed her hand against Rukia's head checking her temperature. "Rukia you have fever," Orihime signaled her to the bed across Kikyo. "You need to rest."

"I'll go get a wet cloth for you," In a second Orihime was out the door in a mili second. And back the next.

"That was fast." Orihime looked at them. "I'll be back later." Orihime went to the room were the others were , and left them to talk.

"Soul Reaper's can have babies too!" Rukia told Kikyo, she shifted her head towards Kikyo's direction. Kikyo groaned, " I am not going to have babies,"

"Admit it! You are planning to have babies with Inuyasha! I know you will!!!" Rukia pointed at Kikyo. Kikyo frowned as she blushed furiously and turned around to hide her face from Rukia.

"Ha you are blushing!" Kikyo turned around to try to prove that Rukia was wrong. "I bet you want to have babies with Ichigo! Or maybe Renji!!" it was Rukia's turn to blush. Kikyo burst out laughing. Rukia stuck her tounge out.

"What's all the racket?" Kagome entered with a wide frown. "What are you doing in bed?" Kagome leaned over Rukia's bed.

"Orihime, put me here because I had fever . . . I did this unwillingly." Rukia and Kikyo stared at Kagome. "Oh" Kagome sat down on a chair she brought with her, with her legs crossed.

Rukia and Kikyo stared at Kagome, wondering what she was going to do. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Well we wanted some privacy . . " Rukia began

"You guys can talk about anything you want, don't worry I will only tell Sango. She's our friend right?"

"Isn't she your friend and besides we don't really know her well." Kikyo told her. "So do you mind ?" Rukia asked her. Kagome huffed and walked out the door. Kikyo turned to look at Rukia, Rukia did the same.

"Nosy . . ." Kikyo and Rukia said in unison.

"I should get up," Kikyo tried to get up.

"No! Don't be a fool! You should not stand up in that condition!" Rukia told her.

"My would heals quicker if I just do this,." Kikyo said as blue light came from her hand. Kikyo reached for her back. healing the top part of her wound in a few minutes. "I cant' reach the lower part of the wound," Kikyo said as she tried to reach.

Rukia sighed and crawled to Kikyo's bed. "I can heal that part. It did not work last time because we were not in your time," Orange light emmited from Rukia's hand. Rukia healed the wound in a few minutes.

Kikyo looked at the tired Rukia in front of her and pressed the blue light n Rukia's forehead. Rukia sighed as she finished healing Kikyo. Once Rukia's fever was gone Kikyo stood up from her bed.

"I should have done that a while ago, but I was too weak." Kikyo told her.

"I was tired and besides Kaede was already making you the herb stuff," Rukia said.

A knock at the door was heard. "Come in"

"Are you guys alright?" Ichigo stepped in. "Kikyo you shouldn't be out of bed," Ichigo told Kikyo's standing figure.

"It's alright, Rukia and I healed ourselves," Kikyo scratched the back of her head.

"Are you ok Rukia?" Ichigo looked over at Rukia. "I heard you had a fever."

"I'm alright," Rukia told him. Ichigo left the room. The girls decided to get out too. "Rukia, Kikyo? You shouldn't be up," Orihime made her way toward them. "It's alright Orihime, we already cured ourselves."

Kikyo said.

Kagome glared at her. "Go ahead eat," Kaede handed Kikyo and Rukia bowl of soup. They thanked Kaede and ate. They all finished their food. "I feel dirty," Kagome said out of the blue.

"I had no idea you were that perverted, Kagome," Rukia chuckled.

Kagome snorted and held her nose in the air. "I meant that I need a bath." Kagome stood up. "I'm going to the hot springs," Kagome walked out of the hut with Sango following her.

"We should go too," Kikyo stood up from where she was sitting. " I'll come along," Rukia did the same. "Me too." Orihime said.

They all went outside to the hotsprings. "Let's go to a different one, than Kagome's," Kikyo said with the other women agreeing with her.

"Hey there's one!" Orihime pointed at a well hidden spring.

"That's perfect." Rukia said following the walking toward it. When they got there, they took off their clothes and folded them neatly. The went inside the hot springs. Rukia sighed relaxed because of the hot water surrounding her.

Orihime giggled,"This feels alot better than the tub at home." Only if Tatsuki, and the others were with us."

"Yeah that would be great," Kikyo sunk into the water.

Not far from them,well behind a big rock Kon was hiding. "This is great! All my nee sans together with nothing on!" Kon snickered.

"Hey what's that?" Orihime asked.

"What?" Kikyo asked.

"The yellow thing behing the rock," Orihime pointed.

"Probably some animal," Rukia got a small rock and threw it at Kon. Making him get thrown far away. "That's better!" Rukia sank deeper into the water making her eyes the only thing visible.

."Kikyo, what are you going to do?" Rukia asked.

"With what?" Kikyo asked looking over to Rukia. Rukia turned to look at Kikyo. "You know . . if you are going to stay in the feudal era, or in soul society," Rukia and Orihime cornered Kikyo.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow," I am alive so I might have no bussiness in soul society. Then again I can't quite my job as a soul reaper. But I really don't know."

Orihime sighed letting her head fall into the water. She blew into the water making bubbles come out to the surface. "Kikyo are you going to still see us?"

"I'll try my best too!" Kikyo said. Orihime and Rukia hung their heads. "You don't believe me?" Kikyo asked them.

"Promise us you will," Orihime told her.

"Fine I promise," Kikyo looked lazily at the water.

"Really, really, really?" Rukia asked.

"Yes, really," Kikyo held her breath and went under the water. Rukia went to join her. And Orihime was left to daydream, Orihime's eyes half closed.

The other two girls came up to the surface, "Say, Kikyo."

"Uhuh?"

"Should we go to the well now . . you know to go home?" Rukia asked Kikyo. "I guess, let's tell the others," They all stood up from the water to get their clothes on. Orihime skipped cheerfuly to the hut with the others behind her.

Orihime and the others went inside. "You guys, do you think we should go home now. I don't think we have any use here," Orihime stood before them.

" Yeah I guess you're right," Ishida stood up from the floor. From the looks of it, everyone took a bath because of their wet hair. "Let's go" Chad said. Inuyasha stood up with Kagome hanging on his arm, holding it tightly to her chest. Rukia frowned at the scene before her.

Miroku rubbed Sango's butt, "Miroku!!!" Sango smacked Miroku on the face, leaving a red hand print.

"Sango, must you be so rough?" Miroku said in an innocent voice. Sango growled and hit him on the head. They all headed out the door, bidding farewell to Kaede and Shppo. Shippo cried as Kagome left.

Kagome blew a kiss to Shippo, making Inuyasha gag. They walked towards the well. Kikyo looked at the village behind her. Kagome jumped into the well, and fell flat on her butt. "OWWWW!!! That hurt! I can't get through the well!" Kagome shouted out to the others. Kagome stomped on the well's floor. "I can't go through!"

Kagome climbed up the well shaking her head. " I'll try," Kikyo said. "Me too," Rukia and Kikyo jumped down the well landing gracefully on their feet. 'No, we can't go through!" Rukia shouted back to the others.

All of them tried to get through, but no luck. " We can't go in no matter what we try!" Sango grew irritated. "Sango, dear, don't get too mad," Miroku recieved a bonk on his head. "I am not mad!" Fire flared behind Sango.

Suddenly the ground shook below them. "What's that?" Kagome asked running toward Inuyasha to grab his arm.

Arrancar appeared in front of them. "An arrancar? What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked them putting her black glove on behind her back.

"I came here for the jewel," the tall, but skinny arrancar said.

"The jewel?" Ishida asked.

"Yes the shikon jewel," The bigger arrancar told them. Kikyo stiffened, _The Shikon Jewel?_

"We don't have that," Inuyasha frowned. The arrancar smirked, "Don't play with me." "What do you want it for?" Chad asked getting his arm ready because he knew what was coming.

"Give me the Shikon Jewel or die."

" . . ."

"No one has it? Then that's bad for you."

The biggest arrancar, you know the tough one who destroyed Orihime's fairies, multiplyed himself. He made ten and charged for the group ahead of them. "You will regret never telling us"

"When we completed the jewel it disappeared and we have no idea why," Kagome told him.

"That lame excuse won't change anything," the arrancar headed toward her. "You will go first." Inuyasha punched him it did no good.Miroku muttered a spell under his breath and threw a scroll at it. It made a little bomb giving the arrancar no damage.

"You are pathetic!" The arrancar kept heading for Kagome, "Kagome!!!" Inuyasha yelled running to her.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screamed, Inuyasha jumped out of the arrancar's way with Kagome in his arms. Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek after he saved her. The arrancar however did not stop.

Kikyo got in front of and punched the arrancar's chest making blood shed from it.

"Impossible! No matter . . " The now wounded arrancar kept running but slower. Rukia looked over at the other arrancar as it disappeared, "Where do you think you are going?" Before Rukia could get an answer it disappeared.

Inuyasha watched amazed at Kikyo. Everyone did exept Rukia. Rukia smirked at the powerful punch Kikyo gave it. "Come on Kikyo let's go," Rukia also put on a black glove. Kikyo and Rukia punched the arrancar at the same time.

The arrancar's blood dripped onto ground. Not far you could hear a little fox demon's voice. "Inuyasha!" Shippo ran as fast as he could. He carried the tetsaiga in his hands and gave to Inuyasha. Inuyasha made it transform into the fang and sliced the Arrancar in half.

It died as blood flowed out of him. "How . . could this . ." the arrancar didn't finish.

The main arrancar appeared again, "What a pitty." The arrancar disappeared once again into the air.

"Hey come back!", Ichigo waved at the air. "No use, Ichigo." Rukia told him. "No Use."

"I guess we have to stay here, because of the arrancar and the fact that we cannot ge through the well." Kikyo told them.

"So you are staying?" Shippo asked really happy.

"Yes we are!" Kagome chirped.

"Vey well then let's go back shall we?" Miroku asked.

The group followed miroku to the hut. "What happened?" Kaede said standing up. "The arrancar attacked us! But one of them is dead."Kagome said.

"The arrancar you were talking about?" Kaede turned her head toward the others.

"Yes it was.." Rukia said

"I bet there's more," Kikyo said seriously.

"We can't go back to our time either" Kagome told Kaede a little worried of what might happen to them. "It's no use."

"Kagome is right, we can't," Inuyasha leaned on the wall.

"You get yourselves settled in then," Kaede told them.

Rukia groaned with boredom as she headed for the room Kikyo, Orihime and herself will be sharing for a while. Ichigo who was really irritated hit Ishida on his head. "What the Hell?" Ishida turned around to find a very angry Ichigo. "You're a stupid quincy," Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

Ishida glared at Ichigo, "Bastard . ."

"Rukia? Would you rather sleep with us?" Kagome asked trying to get more friendlier with Rukia. Kagome smiled widely.

"No thanks, I'm fine with Kikyo and Orihime," Rukia bowed and went into the room.

"Good Night!" Orihime told everyone. Miroku walked up to her and rubbed her butt. "How about a good night kiss?" Miroku puckered up his lips. Ichigo kicked him in the face, "Don't lay a hand on Orihime ever again," Ichigo said dangerously low. Miroku gulped and picked himself up from the floor. He walked the other way and saw a very pissed Sango. Miroku laughed nervously. Sango punched him in the face making another bruise.

Orihime blushed and tried to shake it away. Rukia got her by the arm and went to the room they were sharing. The roo, had three beds unlike the other one Kikyo was in.

The girls dressed them selves in white robes to go to sleep with.

"Time to go to sleep!" Orihime walked slowly over to her bed dragging her feet.

"I'm with you Orihime," Rukia plopped onto her bed, sleepy eyed.

Kikyo yawned and went to sleep herself.

Sorry you guys I suck at fighting scenes! And at writing so this is really sloppy, in my point of view. well InuKik is winning so yeah. The rukia, ichigo, ishida, orihime pairings are all at ties, so please vote!I accidentaly put in another chapter sorry. And I suck really bad at fighting scenes. I bet this chapter was retarded


	9. As they come and go

As the sun hit Kikyo's face, she woke up, stretching about. "Everyone's asleep?" Kikyo looked around the room and quietly got out of bed. She tip toed to the door. Sliding out of the room. She turned around. Her loose morning curls shifted. Kikyo almost screamed, "Inuyasha" Kikyo nervously touched her heart. "It's you, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about that. When did you get curls?" Inuyasha asked.

'Hehe . . . I didn't brush my hair this morning. In the morning it's always in loose curls," Kikyo walked toward the door.

"Oh," Inuyasha grabbed her arm, "Mind telling me where you are going?"

"I'm just going to walk outside. Come with me," Kikyo smiled. She took Inuyasha's hand.

They walked until they reached the well. They sat on a log near it. "Say Inuyasha . . . how long has it been since you haven't seen me?"

"I dunno . . . I lost count. But I missed you," inuyasha smiled, leaning over to Kikyo, to get a kiss from her.

His lips brushed against hers, she opened her mouth.

"KIKYO!!!!!!"

Kikyo and Inuyasha quickly snapped their heads toward the sound, not finishing their kiss.

Keigo popped out off the well, "Where are we?" Mizuiro and Keigo climbed out of the well.

"KIKYO??? WHERE??!?!?!?" another voice came out of the well. "What?" another voice came out.

Chizuru and Tatsuki climbed out. "KIKYO!!!!" Chizuru ran to her with open arms. "OOF!" Tatsuki kicked her in the stomach.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Chizuru asked Kikyo, clenching her teeth.

Inuyasha and Kikyo looked at their hands locked together. They quickly untangled their arms.

"Wha-what are you guys doing here? How did you get here?" Kikyo asked shocked.

"Yeah well . . . I bet Mizuiro 3,000 yen to get inside the well. He jumped in grabbing my foot so I fell in too." Keigo explained.

"And she kicked me, so I grabbed her foot. So we both fell down," Chizuru pointed at Tatsuki.

"What were you guys doing in Tokyo?" Kikyo asked.

"Feild Trip, remember Kikyo?" Tatsuki told her.

"Field trip? Oh yes! That's right I forgot about it," Kikyo giggled nervously.

Tatsuki sweat dropped.

"Hey! . . ." Rukia began as she ran toward the people near the well.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked running along behind Rukia.

Everyone Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Renji and Shippo ran behind them.

"We fell into the well, on our feild trip to the Higurashi shrine." Tatsuki told them.

"Where are we?" Keigo asked looking at his surroundings.

Every one looked at each other. Kikyo sighed. "This is the feudal era, we were just learning about it . .. isn't that the reason for the trip?"

"The feudal era?" Tatsuki's eyes went wide, then formed a smile. "You're joking right?"

"Since when did I start lying to you?" Kikyo asked seriously.

"Then . . . we truly . . " Tatsuki began.

"I will always believe my Kikyo!" Chizuru hugged Kikyo, Tatsuki kicked her again. "OWWW!"

They explained who each of them are (I don't want to tell the whole thing over a again, I am toooooo lazy)

" You guys . . . you're soul reapers? I knew there was something up your sleeve!" Keigo pointed at them.

Tatsuki looked at the floor" . . So all this time . . Kuchiki-san . .. you were a soul reaper?"

An explosion was heard toward the village. "Let's go!" Inuyasha said, as Kagome climbed on to Inuyasha's back.

Kikyo blushed, Inuyasha caught that and looked at Kagome. "This does feel kinda weird." Inuyasha blushed too, but jumped off before anyone could notice.

All of the others followed him. Kikyo however stayed back, no one seemed to notice.

Kikyo sighed and ran the opposite way.

_An arrancar . . , they were fooled by the explosion. So I have to do this on my own._ Kikyo ran faster toward the reistsu.

Kikyo spotted him and unsheilded her sword and jumped toward him. The arrancar had light blue hair and blue eyed, he was muscular, she could tell. The arrancar punched her, but she managed to slice a piece of his arm.

"You . . . You're needed back in Hueco mundo."

"Heuco mundo? Why?" Kikyo hardened her grip on her sword.

"Your powers are incredible. Aizen needs you."

Kikyo headed toward him again. She got near him and sliced his whole arm of.

"You bitch," he whispered. "You have a choice either come to Hueco mundo or die," the arrancar clenched his shoulder.

" I choose neither."

Kikyo headed towards him again..

Blood poured onto the ground. Kikyo eyes widened, "Ack!" Kikyo coughed some blood. She held her stomach, which was now full of blood. _ Damn! He got me in the stomach, without me seeing him first. These arrancars are even more powerful than I thought._

"You had a choice and you still do," the arrancar reminded her.

"I told you, I don't want to," Kikyo put her weight on her sword and picked herself up. She ran toward the arrancar. Blood splattered of the arrancar's chest,.

He smirked and picked Kikyo up by the arm. "Gah!" Kikyo kicked him in the stomach. She quickly got out of his grasp. The arrancar held his stomach in pain. He got the arm that Kikyo sliced off and connected it with his shoulder. It appeared as the wound never occured.

"Shit,"Kikyo whispered under her breath.

With Inuyasha and the others . . .

"Hey nothing happened it was just an illusion!" Inuyasha said really annoyed.

"You guys," Ishida began.

"What?" Renji asked.

"Where's Kikyo?" Ishida looked around.

Everyone else did the same. "I sense an arrancar nearby!" Rukia started out. "And . .I sense Kikyo reitsu too!" Rukia ran toward the arrancar's and kikyo's direction. Everyone followed. "Shit" Inuyasha whispered as Kagome got on Inuyasha's back.

They got to the clearing where Kikyo and the arrancar was fighting. "Kikyo!" Rukia and Orihime screamed.

"What the hell?" Tatsuki asked outloud.

"Oh no! My Kikyo!" Chizuru and the others ran toward her,

"The woman is mine," the arrancar yelled. Another arrancar appeared behind him, this time, this arrancar had black hair and green eyes. There were green lines under his eyes.

"I'll get the woman," he said walking toward Kikyo. Orihime put up a barrier.

"You are not getting close to my friend!" Orihime told him sternly. Rukia looked at Orihime and then at Kikyo, whose head was on her lap.

"Damn! How dare you hurt Kikyo!" Inuyasha charged at the arrancar (The one with blue hair)

"I have no time for you," the arrancar turned around and made a black hole. The other arrancar got through Orihime's barrier.

Rukia got up and un sheilded her sword. Ichigo did the same, along with Inuyasha. The arrancar got out his sword and made their blood splatter onto the floor.

"Guys!" Keigo yelled. Orihime summoned her powers to heal them. She turned around and saw that the arrancar already had Kikyo in his arms. Ishida aimed for his head and missed.

"What are you guys doing,? Do something!" Ishida yelled back at the Kagome ,Sango.

"This is none of our bussiness!" Kagome yelled.

Ishida kept on throwing arrows, but the arrancar kept blocking them.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku held out his arm and pointed it at the arrancar.

"'This will do no good." The arrancar smirked. He punched both Ishida and Miroku in the stomach..

Orihime ran toward the arrancar ready to call out her powers. The arrancar left before she did, with Kikyo in his arms. The other arrancar followed.

"Kikyo!" Ichigo punched the grassy floor.

"Damn! We lost her!" Inuyasha tried to get up, but Orihime pulled him back down. "Wait until you get fully healed."

* * *

Yay! I updated! I'll try to update sooner! Alot of school work ( Anyways vote for your favorite pairing! 


	10. Taken

Hellow everyone! Special thanks to Some person for giving me the idea to bring more people in this fanfiction.

* * *

Orihime finished healing them, and let her arms fall to her sides. Tears formed on the edge of Orihime's eyes, she quickly wiped them away before she could let them fall. She looked over at Rukia, whose face was turned the other way so she wouldn't have any eye contact.

Orihime sighed deeply. She concentrated on the grass, holdind the edges of her skirt.

Rukia looked at the tree . .. the tree where Inuyasha was pinned to. Rukia tried hard not to cry, the lump in her throught kept on trying to come up, but she kept pushing it down.

Rukia's face hardened, _Try not to think about the bad stuff about this . . . it's not like there is anything good about this either, come on pull yourself together Rukia! _Rukia told her self.

She finally stood up from the grassy floor, "Let's figure something out," Rukia headed toward Kaede's. The others picked themselves up and followed..

Kagome grinned at Sango, Sango grinned back. Both of them reading eachother's minds, _Kikyo isn't here to bother them with their soon to be new friends. _

Inuyasha however, mumbled to himself, "Damn . . . I could of protected her. I am so stupid. I said I would protect her, I failed her." Inuyasha mumbled to himself some more and looked toward Ichigo, who seemed really deep in thought.

Keigo, who was always the silly one, was really down in the dumps not his character at all.

Chizuru stayed quiet along with Tatsuki. Tatsuki looked over at Orihime, it hurt to see her friend near tears.

Mizuiro kept quiet, walking along with Keigo and Ishida.Chad looked at the sky and walked straight foreword..

They reached Kaede's hut. Kaede was lighting up some candles. "This is Kaede, you guys! " Kagome said cheerfully, her cheeks rosy .

"Hello, you must have fell into the well too, come on in. Make yourselves at home. They nodded and came right in.

Renji looked at his cell phone playing with it. Suddenly he gulped, every one turned around to see what was the matter. "The captains . . are coming, and I can't stop them. This crap doesn't work here." Renji threw his cell phone across the room.

Rukia's eyes widened, "More are coming?"

"Yeah they are,this is gay." Renji responded.

Rukia dialed numbers into her cell phone, finally she really got mad when it didn't listen to her. She punched in the numbers aggressively, which did not have any effect.

"Damn mine won't work here either."

Ichigo didn't seem to be listening, instead he spent his time looking at his lap.

"Sooooo!!!!!! . . . What now?" Keigo asked.

Inuyasha looked at him, and picked himself up. "I shouldn't be here I need to go after her."

Ichigo looked over at him," I'll go too."

Rukia stood up, "Don't be absurd! You need to train first! Or we might get killed ."

"Won't Kikyo suffer more if we wait longer?" Ichigo was losing his temper.

"Yeah, carrot top has a point! We can't leave Kikyo alone there." Inuyasha told her.

"If we get killed, then whose left to save Kikyo? I mean . . . we have to train harder! Then we can save Kikyo! And isn't it just possible . . . that you might get Kikyo in more danger if you show up there and lose?"

Inuyasha and Ichigo grew quiet..

Rukia folded her arms, "Tomorrow . . . at sunset train 'till sundown . . . don't forget." Rukia turned around and walked to her room.

Chizuru and Tatsuki were amazed at Rukia's brave and tough voice. It was completely different from her school act voice.

Hearts formed around Keigo, "My dear Rukia!"

"Let's go to bed, it's dark and we need to train tomorrow," Orihime stood up and signaled the school girls to the room.

Chizuru opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it when she saw Tatsuki glaring.

There were three beds in the room. Chizuru sat on one, so did Rukia. Tatsuki and Orihime got to share one. "But I want to sleep with my Hime!!!!"

Tatsuki gave Chizuru a death glare before going to sleep. "Good night"

* * *

With Kikyo . . .

Kikyo slowly opened her eyes, she stared at her surroundings. "Where am I?"

Kikyo tried to up, but fell onto the ground. "What?" She felt chains as cold as ice on her. It felt as if snakes made of ice were sliding on her body. Kikyo shivered.

"Look at who's awake,'" A muscular arrancar, with light blue hair walked closer to Kikyo. Kikyo stared at the arrancar. Hatred seeping from her eyes.

"You . . . You kidnapped me." Kikyo frowned.

"A frown does not suit beautiful ladies like you," the arrancar smirked and picked her up by the chains.

Kikyo grunted as she got lifted up.

"What a lovely sight." The arrancar smirked and attempted to kiss her. His lips near hers.

Kikyo spit at him, the arrancar threw her onto the hard, cold ground. "Why you little insolent . . ." The arrancar said under his breath as he wiped of the spit from his face.

"I'm taken." Kikyo told him.

"Are you sure? If you are talking about that Inuyasha guy . .. well I thought that brat Kagome took him from you?" The arrancar smirked as Kikyo's lips curved into a frown.

The arrancar laughed. "I thought so."

Kikyo turned around, and saw an arrancar with black hair and green eyes coming toward her. He untied Kikyo from the chains, "Aizen wants to see you." He quickly grabbed Kikyo's hands before she could do anything else.

Kikyo entered a real dark room she looked in front of her, the lights turned on. She saw Aizen sitting in his throne. "Aizen," Kikyo whispered under breath.

Aizen walked toward her and caressed her cheek. Kikyo shook off his hand.

"What happened to you?" Kikyo looked at him with pleading eyes, worry deep within them."How could you?" Kikyo asked.

Aizen smirked. "You have great powers, I've been watching you. I need you."

* * *

Everyone woke up, the sun stood proudl;y outside.

"Aww! I am too lazy!" Keigo said sleeply.

"I am too, but don't you want help Kikyo-san?" Mizuiro asked him.

Keigo sighed, "Yeah you're right. . . . just what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, let's just wait and see." Mizuiro replyed.

Chizuru yawned and walked outside with Orihime and Tatsuki behind her. Rukia was already there waiting. She looked at them and smiled.

"Now . . Let's start." Rukia said.

* * *

Kikyo stood in front of Aizen, he inspected her. " You look tired," he told Kikyo. He turned toward the arrancar. "Give her food and a bed." The arrancar nodded.

Kikyo was then taken to a white room, nothing else but white. The arrancar escorted her to the bed, and gave her some food. Kikyo shook her head. She refused to eat.

The arrancar went to Aizen, "Sir, she won't eat a bite."

"Typical," Aizen replied.

Kikyo circled around the room.and grew even more tired. Her stomach growled, yearning for food. She looked at the food across from her. Kikyo shook her head and fell onto the covers not bothering to cover herself up.

Suddenly the door opened, Aizen walked in, "You must eat your food. Or you will grow weary." Aizen gave her a smile.

Kikyo however didn't give in, "No." her response plain as day.

"Well, the food will be there if you want it.. Good night and sleep well."

Kikyo looked the othere way not wanting to see him.

Arrancars came in and set a white Kimono on the bed. "Please wear this, your uniform is bloody." They left and some female arrancars came in. They stripped her from her clothing. "Stop!" Kikyo yelled. Neither of the females stopped. They kept on undressing Kikyo and cleaned her wounds. Kikyo grunted as alchohol touched the surface of her skin.

The females quickly took her to the bathing room,they bathed her and washed her hair, silky black. When they finished they took her out of the water and dried her. They dressed her in the white Kimono. Every curve of her body showed elegantly. They set her back in the room.

They left and Aizen entered, "My, do you look lovely."

Kikyo groaned and crossed her arms.

"I know this is my second time saying this, but good night." Aizen left, leaving Kikyo alone in the room. She slowly closed her eyes and left for the world of dreams.

* * *

Yay! I finished this chapter! In one day! Actually in one night. 


	11. Who are you?

Kikyo woke up, she looked over at the tray of food. A female arrancar came in she looked over at the tray of food. "You still don't eat do you?" The female clicked her tongue and picked up the tray.

Kikyo looked over to see what she was doing,. The arrancar picked up the tray and she headed toward Kikyo. "N-no! I don't want any!" Kikyo put her arms in front of her to block the other female.

The arrancar didn't stop coming foreward. She got a spoon full of the soup and shoved it into Kikyo's mouth. Kikyo couldn't help but swallow. After the lump of liquid went down her throat, Kikyo stood up from the bed.The female arrancar picked up the little slice of water melon. Kikyo looked over at the wall as the arrancar shoved more food down her throat.

"I don't want anymore." Kikyo said.

" Come on. You need to eat more or you will grow weary. Captain Aizen has been worrying about your eating disorder." The arrancar set down the food. "That's good enough. If you act like a child I will feed you like a child!" The arrancar headed toward the door.

"Wait!" Kikyo stopped her before the arrancar could take another step.

"What is it you need maiden Kikyo?"

"What is your name? I need to know." Kikyo took a step foreword.

The arrancar didn't turn back nor did she start walking again. "Izayoi."

Kikyo stood flabbergasted. "_Izayoi_" the voice echoed in her head. The arrancar left the room before Kikyo could say snything else.

Kikyo sat down on her bed. " Inuyasha's mother? It can't be."

Kikyo looked over at the door, she ran over to it trying to open it. She headed toward the door, full force. She fell down and grunted. "Inuyasha, I need to save her for you." Kikyo looked all over the room. Her eyes layed on the tube with water resting in it.. She tried to take it out. She pulled and pulled. Her foot hard against the wall, she pulled back until the tube was released. Water fell from the open space. Kikyo didn't waist time, she hit the tube against the glass door full force.

Glass fell around her. Cutting her mid thighs. Kikyo ran outside the room trying to feel lady Izayoi's reiatsu. "Izayoi-oka sama!!!!!" Kikyo covered her mouth realizing she called her mother, missing her own she ran toward the reiatsu.. She gluided past the white hallways. The male arrancars looked over at Kikyo, giving out their devilish smirk as the figure in the mid-thigh robe ran down the hallways.

"Izayoi!!!!!!" Kikyo called. Kikyo turned around and saw a group of arrancars after her. She ran faster, "Lady Izayoi!!!!!"

She bumped into a woman, she fell down on the hard floor. "Sorry!" Kikyo stood up. "Iz- Izayoi!" Kikyo bowed. The arrancars after her stopped and took hold of Kikyo. Izayoi followed them into the room.

They dragged Kikyo to a new room, with metal walls. Everything painted white. Kikyo was set down on the bed, "Behave!" One of the arrancars said.

They all left, Izayoi tip toed inside. "Lady Kikyo."

"Now that I remember . . . who told you my name?" Kikyo asked confusion written all over her face.

Izayoi checked if anyone was watching. Izayoi layed her eyes on Kikyo. "Well . . ."

"Well?" Kikyo asked, waiting for an answer.

Izayoi layed her head low in the air. "L-lady Kikyo . . ." Izayoi stuttered.

Kikyo looked at her impatiently.

* * *

Inuyasha's sword collided with Renji's. Kagome admired Inuyasha as he battled red head Renji. 

Ishida threw arrows almost as fast as how Chad blocked them.

Orihime yelled for her powers to come out. Rukia blocked it with her sword.

Tatsuki taught Keigo, Mizuiro and Chizuru the martial arts.

Sango looked at the well and saw somebody coming from it. Sango and Kagome ran to the well. Everyone else turned around.

"Nothing . . .false alarm" Kagome looked away from the well.

Rukia charged at Orihime with her sword. Orihime pressed her hand agaist her head, "Shun Shun Rikka I reject!"

"That's alot better!" Rukia congratulated Orihime. Orihime smiled gleefully.

Chizuru flipped Tatsuki over using a swift move with her hands. "Yatta!!!! I got it!!" Chizuru jumped up and down. Tatsuki rubbed her head, "Oww. . . ."

"Woah! You totally knocked her down!" Keigo looked over at Mizuiro, smirking.

"What do you want?" Mizuiro asked.

Keigo flipped him over. "Hahahahha!!!!! I flipped him over!!! Did you see!" Keigo and Chizuru high fived each other. . Mizuiro slowly got up from the ground, but he layed back against the grass again. He grabbed Keigo's leg, making Keigo fall.

* * *

Izayoi sighed deeply with concern. "I-I . . . Inuyasha . . . he told me. I knew you . . .. you lived in the village. You were a cute, sweet girl. Inuyasha adored you so much. I remember when you used to play with him near the rice fields." 

Kikyo looked at the ground, "I don't remember."

Izayoi smiled, "I knew you wouldn't. Inuyasha doesn't remember either. They kidnapped you. The men ordered us to give Inuyasha and your other village children the memory loss herb. So we did . . . then you met again . . . with Inuyasha."

"Who kidnapped me?" Kikyo asked.

"Your village." Izayoi looked at her sadly. She turned around, heading for the door. Kikyo stood in front of her. " One more question."

"What, might that be?"

"How can you be an arrancar?"

Izayoi stayed quiet for a moment. She walked over to Kikyo and whispered in her ear, "The doors will be open at 3 in morning if you want to know." With that Izayoi left the room.

* * *

. 


	12. Sweet Escape

You know what? I'm going to make a new story, I didn't want to make the secret life of Bees. Sooooo . . . . I going to make another one!!!!! You guys have to wait a week or so until you see it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Iuyasha

* * *

Kikyo patiently waited, 'till the clock sriked three. Thankfully they gave her a clock at least. Kikyo told them if they would bring a clock in her room she would eat. Luckly it worked. Kikyo pretended to sleep, she looked up at the clock with one eye open. 3:00. Kikyo opened the door, Izayoi was right. Kikyo tiptoed down the hallways, she went out the room number 3425, Kikyo opened it slowly sliding in. 

Izayoi sat on the corner of the bed. "Kikyo," Izayoi smiled.

"Izayoi, why at three in the morning?"

"Come with me." Izayoi held Kikyo's wrist and lead her to the green house, where they keep all the herbs. Kikyo looked around the huge green house, didn't look a green house that much, more like a forest. Kikyo followed Izayoi into a small underground room.

Once they got safely to the bottom Izayoi turned to look at Kikyo. She sat on the couch, with Kikyo following. "I chose three o'clock because that's when all the doors unlock by themselves. Not even Aizen knows about it. Everyone is asleep by that time."

"Lady Izayoi, how did you become an arrancar? " Kikyo asked, her head curioslty looking at the skeletal sheild she was wearing on the side of her head.

Izayoi smiled and took it off, "It's not real. I got lost when the soul reaper put the swords handle on my forehead. He said I was going to Soul Society, instead I ended up going to Hueco Mundo. A nice arrancar helped, he made me this " Izayoi showed Kikyo the skeletal sheild, " He was the only one that knew I wasn't an arrancar. One day he got executed because, "Izayoi's eyes softened, " He wouldn't fight the substitute soul reaper and his companins. It wasn't long ago."

Kikyo's eyes widened, "Sub-substitute soul reaper?"

"Yes, you act suprised,. Do you know him? He has orange flaring hair and an enormous sword," Izayoi looked at her wanting to know the answer.

"Ichigo . . . . his name is Ichigo. He's a good friend and would protect anybody even if it meant to lose his own life." Kikyo looked at Izayoi and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Do you love him?" Izayoi asked.

"No! No! I don't love him like that , I love him as a friend." Kikyo retorted and giggled slightly.

"I saw in the camera's . . . you were with a boy that used a bow and arrow, Do you love him?" Izayoi asked.

Kikyo smiled sheepishly., "No, Hehehe, he's also like Ichigo, a great friend. Ichigo and he fight alot. The two don't even know that they act almost exactly the same. Exept the fact that Ishida is a whole lot nicer to me than Ichigo."

Izayoi sighed, then perked up and smiled slyly, "How about Inuyasha?"

Kikyo almost knocked the couch she was sitting on. "Well . . .I -umm . . . "

Izayoi laughed at the cherry red face Kikyo had.

"Well, he already has someone selse."

"He does? Who might that be?"

"A girl named Kagome. She has huge brown eyes and always wears a small skirt . . . her school uniform."

"Small skirt? She shouldn't be wearing that in the Feudal era." Izayoi right off the bat didn't like Kagome.

"But she kind . . and . . .and"

"And?" Izayoi asked.

Kikyo put her finger under her chin trying so hard to list more good qualities Kagome had.. "I can't think of anymore."

Izayoi chuckled, "You would look cuter with Inuyasha with you."

"I was with him long ago."

"What happened?" Izayoi asked.

"A demon named Naraku made us betray each other. He dress up as Inuyasha and slaughtered me, I went chasing after him, then I found the real Inuyasha, without knowing I pinned him to the tree."

"Oh my."

"But I loved him so much that I didn't kill him, but put him in a deep sleep. 50 years later I came back or actually a witch brought me back from the dead. When I saw Inuyasha again he was with that girl, Kagome. She was the one that set him free.'"

Izayoi put her hand on Kikyo's shoulder, "It alright it's not your fault."

Kikyo smiled at her. Wondering if this was how it felt to have a mother.

Foot steps were heard, Kikyo and Izayoi looked up the ceiling with worried faces. "There," Izayoi pointed to a door.

"Kay," Izayoi and Kikyo went to the door. Kikyo found herself outside along with Izayoi.

Izayoi nervously looked around. sliding her fingers down her Raven hair. "What to do . . ."

Kikyo looked around too, "There!" Kikyo pointed at a hole that lead to the living world.

Izayoi looked at the hole carefully checking if it was a trap or not. Kikyo nervously peeped inside.

"We need to go down there!" Kikyo said grabbing Izayoi's arm.

"I-I'm not sure we should," Izayoi looked at Kikyo nervously.

Kikyo gave her a reassuring smile and jumped in with her arm locked with Izayoi's.

The hole closed behind them, right after they jumped in.

* * *

"Where are they?"the arrancar shot his fist at the table under him. 

"Look! We found something!" An arracar poimted at the underground room.

The arrancars checked the room. Ulquorria looked at the room, "Izayoi's and Kikyo's reiatsu.! They were here not long ago. Check outside!"

They looked everywhere and still couldn't find her. Ulquorria went to Aizen, who was sitting impatiently in his throne, "Have you found them yet?"

Another arrancar came in, "I'm sorry sir, there is no sign of them. Their reiatsu just dissapeared from Hueco Mundo."

Aizen pounded his fist against the throne.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked along a path with Rin and Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru where are we going now?" Rin asked. 

"Don't ask Lord Sesshomaru those nonsense question of yours!" Jaken spat.

"The half breed is near, I can kill him and get it over with." Sesshomaru entered a clearing.

The noise of clashing sword was heared, Rin flinched and hid behind Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stopped training and tuned around, "Sesshomaru . . . what do you want?"

" To get your death over with."

Inuyasha glared at him, "I don't have time for you! I need to rescue Kikyo."

"She's alive?"

"Yeah, these arrancar things kidnapped her."

Sesshomaru remembered when Kikyo saved Rin from the possesed doctor that day.

"We are going to be leaving soon to find her, so I don't want to waste my time fighting you."

"I'll go with you." Sesshomaru told him.

"What?!" Inuyasha asked.

"I owe her from saving Rin from that doctor."

Inuyasha looked at him unbelieving. "Just let him come along, he might be good help." Rukia told him.

* * *

Sesshomaru : I finally came, what took you so long?

Me : Because I save the best for last!

Sesshomaru : So I am last?

Me: No

Sesshomaru : . . . I'll rescue Kikyo and she will be mine! Mwahahaha!!!!!

Inuyasha : No she'll be mine!! Punches Sesshomaru in the face

Sesshomaru : No she'll be mine!!!!! Kicks Inuyasha

Me: Let's leave these two fighting, I'll be updating soon! Don't miss it!


	13. Back

* * *

The woman held on to eachother as they fell from the sky. Kikyo slowly opened her eyes and looked down. Izayoi did the same. They gulped not knowing what to do. Kikyo looked at the houses beneath her, she shivered. They were inches away from the ground, they closed their eyes not wanting to know how it would look when they reached down. 

The women landed softly On the ground, "Where are we?" Kikyo asked more to herself.

"I don't know at least we are safe." Izayoi looked around.

* * *

Renji's cellphone started ringing, It turned on . .then off. "That was weird," Renji picked up his cellphone and inspected it carefully. 

The sky grew black, and a hole appeared in the air in front of them, Inuyasha stayed in fighting position along with the others waiting for what might occur. Two arrancars came out, Ulquorria and Grimmjaw, looking quite annoyed. Aizen came out after them, trying his best to look calm.

"Give us back the priestess and the woman." Aizen ordered. "Or I will slay the village."

"What? You have Kikyo. Stop acting stupid and hand her over!" Inuyasha readyed his fist for a punch.

"Fools, I know you are hiding them here." Aizen cracked his fingers.

"Check the reiatsu you imbecile!" Ishida said readying his bow.

Ichigo made his sword go bankai, looking at Aizen angrily. "Unhand her!" Ichigo pointed his sword at Aizen.

"Let's go, it's clear that they don't have them." Aizen and the others left. Ichigo ran to the hole, but it dissappeared quickly after they left. The sky turned back to normal and the birds sang in a distance.

Kagome walked over to Rukia,"Do you want us to show you guys around the village?" Kagome smiled cheerfully.

"No," Rukia frowned. "I need to find my friend."

Kagome looked at the ground as Rukia left. "Kagome, it's alright." Sango patted her back.

Chizuru pulled Rukia and Orihime to the well, "Let's try again," Chizuru looked down the well "Maybe not." Chizuru pointed at the wood sticking out from the end of the well.

"Maybe that's what was keeping us from leaving." Rukia said, she turned around to Orihime, "Can you fix it?"

"I'll try,"Orihime called out her powers and they fixed the well using the bright golden light. "Nnnnnnnnnn . . . there!" Orihime let her arms dangle on her sides.

"Let's test it,"Rukia picked up a small rock and threw it into the well, it formed blue light and dissappeared down the other side.

"It works . ." Chizuru sighed, "Now we can get out of this place." Chizuru hurried back to tell Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro.

They all ran to the well, "Wait!" Rukia held her hands in front of them. She dug in her pocket.

"A duck pencil?" Tatsuki asked. Rukia popped it onto her head. "Hey what did you do to Tatsuki?" Keigo asked. Rukia popped it onto his head too. She did the same with the other two.

Inuyasha walked over to them and saw the young adults on the ground, "Now what happened?"

"Can you throw them into the well? It won't hurt will it?"

"No." Inuyasha picked them up all in one time and threw them down. Blue light emitted from the well.

"It works now?"Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah it does. Get the others, the only way we can go to Hueco Mundo is by going to the other side."

Inuyasha nodded and ran off, bringing back the others. Once he brought them back, Kon came out."Did you miss me?" Kon walked out of the bushes, tiredly.

"I didn't notice you were gone." Ichigo told him.

"Don't be so rude." Kon walked over to Rukia, she grabbed him by the head and carried him.

"Don't you want to tell Kagome we are leaving?" Miroku asked . "And the others?"

"You don't have to go, I don't want them to get into danger." Inuyasha told him, Miroku came anyways.

Rukia and Orihime jumped first with Kon in Rukia's hands. The others jumped in too, feeling blue light circulate them.

* * *

Mean while . .. 

"How did you end up in the well?" the teacher asked the group of four in front of her.

"I don't know . . ." Tatsuki responded.

"Yeah for once I agree with you, I have no idea what happened." Chizuru said.

Keigo and Mizuiro looked dumbfounded. The teacher looked over at Mizuiro, "You're honest. Tell me what happened."

"They are right . . we have no idea what happened." Mizuiro shrugged his shoulders.

The teacher sighed, "Just behave yourselves."

* * *

They went to the other side of the well safely, and sneaked pass the teacher. 

They left the shrine and went down the stairs of the temple. "Now what do we do?" Inuyasha asked.

"We need to go to Urahara," Orihime replyed.

"Him again?"

"Yes," Orihime got a map to Tokyo and checked, "It's a four hour drive."

"Aww no." Renji wined.

Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Rukia, Orihime and Renji who were in school uniforms smiled, "We get a discount at the bus station, since we are students." Ishida told them.

They nodded their heads, "That would be about 100 yen." Ishida turned to Ichigo, "I have 50."

Ichigo groaned, "I have 30 yen"

"I have 20," Inuyasha told them, "That's enough."

They headed for the bus station and paid the bus driver.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked around and only saw Kagome, Sango and shippo alone in the hut. " Those idiots. How dare they forget me" 

Sesshomaru followed their scent and looked down the well in front of him and jumped in feeling an awkward blue light around him.

He climbed out of the well, "Can this really be the future?" Sesshomaru asked himself out loud.

He looked at his own clothes, completely different from their's. He saw a male student pass by, he snatched him and took his clothes.

Sesshomaru left him in the shrine and walked out with the student's clothes casually.

He walked to the bus station and gave the driver the yen that was in the pocket. He looked for Inuyasha and finally found him near the end of the bus. He sat by him. "You didn't tell me you were leaving." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"It was his fault," Kon peeped out of the Rukia's bag, pointing at Inuyasha.

* * *

I'm kind of wondering what should put Izayoi and Kikyo at. . . . can you help me think of an idea? 


	14. Into the past and into the cave

Kikyo and Izayoi looked at the sky, a Moon and a couple of stars layed on the wide night sky. Kikyo looked in front of her, two children played tag. "I-Izayoi," Kikyo pointed at the small figures near a castle.

Inuyasha and Kikyo, young versions of themselves ran chasing eachother under the stars. Izayoi gasped a tthe image before her. She walked foreword trying to catch them. Kikyo reached for Inuyasha and her hand went right through him. It was like she was nonexistent. Kikyo stared at her hand. "Is something wrong?" Izayoi asked her.

Kikyo nodded, "My hand went right through him."

Izayoi tried catching young Kikyo, but her hands went through, like a ghost's. "What's happening to us . . .where are we?"

Kikyo looked around "We traveled farther into the past." Kikyo touched the wall of the castle.. "I don't know what to do now."

The night's wind played with her hair. Izayoi reached for Kikyo's shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" They fell down threw the earths soil, then falling threw clouds. "Again?" Kikyo asked herself.

Yet again they landed softly on the floor. Kikyo grabbed the hilt of her sword, "Something is coming."

Izayoi looked around and suddenly a demon popped out of no where, Kikyo destroyed all of them in one strike. "What now?"

"Inutaisho!!!" Izayoi ran toward him.

"Izayoi, where are you going?" Kikyo followed her through the mist. She got to a clear place where Izayoi stopped. "Inutaisho . . ." Kikyo whispered,

"Inutaisho!" Izayoi ran towards him. It was clear that Inutaisho was wounded severely. The last moments of his life. Fire everywhere, Inutaisho looked at his opponent. "Stop fighting" Izayoi yelled , her hand slipped through his body.

It was also clear that the great Inutaisho couln't see her, he ran with his sword toward his enemy.

"AHHH!!!" Kikyo and Izayoi fell down through the earth's floor. Clouds once again surrounded them.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others ran towards Urahara's store. "Welcome back!" Urahara told them. 

"We don't have time for that," Ichigo told him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Kikyo is missing, apparently the arrancars lost her."Rukia told him urgently.

"Is that so? Soul Society found a hole in Hueco Mundo. But before they could find out more about it, it dissappeared." Urahara cracked his knuckles. "Two women fell from the sky."

"Two woman . . one of them must have been the priestess." Sesshomaru folded his arms.

* * *

Kikyo and Izayoi looked at eachother wondering where they where now. A waterfall roaring was the first thing they heard, They followed the noise reaching a beautiful waterfall. They walked around it and saw a hole in cliff behind the waterfall. 

"It looks like it is about to rain, let's go inside."

"You're right," Kikyo followed Izayoi into the cave.

"Look at who we got here," You could hear people whisteling and hooting. "It kinda smells like Kagome and the Inuyasha, sir!." someone said from inside the cave.

* * *

Sorry that it wasn't long, thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!! I'll try to update faster. 


	15. Shrink Hole

Kikyo and Izayoi were cornered by a pack of demons from a wolf demon tribe. Koga walked over to them. " I can smell that you already have a mate" Koga told Izayoi, he let go of her chin. His eyes rolled over to Kikyo's direction, "A beauty like you hasn't mated? My lucky day. I didn't know it was possible . . that anyone was as beautiful as Kagome." Koga let go of her chin.

"You can sit over there," Kogas signaled them to a green mat.. They sat down. Koga smirked, "Are you related?"

"She's my friend," Kikyo told him.

"I'll make you my mate,." Koga told her as if it was the most reasonable thing on earth.

"Wha-what? You can't say that out of the blue!" Kikyo blushed furiously. "Besides I am already in love with somebody else," Kikyo haughtily turned her head the other away around to hide the blush.

Koga grabbed her chin., "Who is it?"

"Inuyasha," Izayoi told him.

Koga smirked, "So you're that legendary lover. Hahahaha. He's with Kagome now. That was my woman, I was supposed to be with her. Guess we were left alone." Koga let go of her chin. Kikyo bent her head low.

"I''ll be back. You can stay here," Koga told them. Koga left and came back with a huge boar. He threw it on the ground in front of the women. "Why are you staring at it? Eat. It's food."

"I'm not that hungry right now," Kikyo sweat dropped.

"Neither am I , thank you anyways." Izayoi bowed her head.

"Alright, more for us" Koga gave it to his wolves and men.

* * *

"I got to go to soul society, it's an order," Renji told them. 

"Bye Renji," Rukia told him, he dissappeared behind the sliding doors.

A phone rang and Chad took out his cell phone. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." Chad bowed and left.

"Bye."

"That only makes 7 of us." Inuyasha counted.

"Kikyo is probably back in the Warring states era," Urahara told them. He threw a tiny box in the air and it expanded into a black hole, " I'm sure. Go before it shrinks." Urahara warned them.

They looked at him, wondering if he was telling the truth. "Trust me," Uraharah fanned himself.

They nodded and hopped inside. "Don't you think Kagome is going to be mad?" Miroku asked.

"I don't care what they think," Inuyasha's eyes turned into horizontal slits

"If you say so," Miroku sighed.

They arrived and stepped into the hut, "Hi guys!" They were greeted with a cheerful voice.

"You didn't notice?" Inuyasha asked.

"Noticed what?" Kagome asked.

"Idiot!" Ishida bonked him on the head.

"Oww, that hurt!" Inuyasha hit Ishida on the head. Ishida sighed rubbing the bump on his head. " Let's look around the vilage," Inuyasha said. He walked out of the hut. Rukia nodded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk it," Miroku said pointing to Sango.

"Fine," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Where's Kon?" Orihime asked, looking around. "I don't see him."

"He probably left for home," Ichigo frowned. "Anyways lets keep looking."

Ishida nodded catching up to Inuyasha. "Have you seen a woman with black hair and brown eyes?" Ichigo asked an old man. The old man nodded and pointed to a woman with blonde hair and purple eyes. The old man squinted. Ichigo sighed, "You need glasses old man."

Orihime asked the other villagers, they all shook their heads no. Ishida looked around and let ribbons flow around him, none of them were Kikyo's, "Damn Kikyo, where are you?" Ishida asked more to himself.

"Did you say something Ishida?" Oriihime asked warmly.

Rukia walked up to them, "The wet blanket is talking to himself, leave him be." Rukia smirked., holding her laughter in.

A vein popped up in Ishida's temple, "How dare you talk that way to a great Quincy ?!" Ishida pushed up his glasses.

Rukia laughed, "Come on we need to look for Kikyo."

Inuyasha sniffed the air she not near here, he looked at the path in front of him. "Kikyo . . ." Inuyasha looked back. "I think she's around there!" He pointed at the path in front of him.

"I think your right, I can barely feel her reiatsu." Ishida said.

"Your right, " Ichigo walked toward the path. "She's definently near here."

"Wait up you guys!" Kagome ran up a small hill with Sango and Shippo running behind her.

"We're coming!" Sango said as Kirara transfromed. She and Kagome hopped on it. Shippo too.

"Fine," Inuyasha said hoping that Kagome won't be in danger. _Something's weird is coming up, I can tell._

* * *

Koga grabbed Kikyo's hand, "Be my mate." He smiled genuinely. 

"I'm sorry Koga . . .I'm more of a mating after marriage kind of person." Kikyo rubbed the back of her head.

Koga sweat dropped, "Never heard of such a thing." Koga dragged Kikyo into his bedroom. However Kikyo resisted.

"Unhand my future daughter in law!" Izayoi stood up grabbing Kikyo's wrist.

_Future daughter in law?! _Kikyo thought as she blushed. "The sacred jewels on you legs and arms . . . you used them not long ago," Kikyo stared intently at his arm.

"You see jewel shards? I'm even luckier than I thuoght," Koga smirked devilishly. Kikyo quickly shut her mouth. Koga dragged her to his bedroom.

"Stop!" Izayoi pleaded as she tried pulling Kikyo back

Koga closed the door, leaving Izayoi pounding on it. He pushed Kikyo on the bed. Kikyo winced, "No Koga! Please! I don't mean to break your heart."

"I can't let you go . . .I don't want you taken away from me." Koga held onto Kikyo's wrists on the bed. Suddenly a big loud boom was heard. Izayoi stopped pounding on the door. Koga annoyingly opened the door, "What was that?" Kikyo took the chance to climb out of the bed. She ran outside with Izayoi.

"What was that?" Kikyo aaked.

"I don't know . .." Izayoi said as fog from the loud boom cleared.

"Inuyasha?!" They both said in unison.

Kikyo and Izayoi looked down still in their white robes. "Wait where's my sword?!" Kikyo asked looking around her waist.

"I think that sword was an illusion that time . . " Izayoi told her.

"Kikyo?!" Inuyasha asked. The fog cleared up, " . . .O-Oka-san?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his mother.


	16. Just by an inch

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor bleach ; ;

* * *

Inuyasha jumped over to Izayoi and Kikyo with Kagome on his back. "It's your mother!" Kagome pointed out. 

"Naw, it's your grandma. Of course it is." Inuyasha said annoyed with Kagome almost always pointing out the obvious,

"You don't have to be so rude!" Kagome clenched his shoulders.

Izayoi looked at her son then at Kagome, "Is that really . . . my future daughter in law?"

Kikyo nodded sadly. "Kikyo!" Kikyo shot her head up. Ishida ran toward her as the rock under them began to rumble. Miroku ran behind him. Miroku managed to catch Izayoi. Ishida grasped Kikyo's arm, "I'm not going to let you fall!!" Ishida held onto her hand.

"Uryuu!!! Stop let me fall . . don't hurt yourself! Please Uryuu!!!" Kikyo tried untangle his hand, but he just wouldn't her go.

"You called me by my first name . . ."

"Well you always call me by my first name." Kikyo began . A huge rock was about fall on them but it slightly missed. "That was close."

Uryuu's grip loosened. "No . . I'm not letting you go," Uryuu grunted. Kikyo looked at him "Uryuu just . . please just let me fall!"

"Never!" Uryuu grabbed her with both of his arms, he pulled her over on the rock the were sitting on. "Thank you," Kikyo bowed in respect.

"Kikyo!" Koga ran to wards them. Inuyasha kicked Koga in the stomach. "You bastard, "Koga choked out.

Koga punched him in the cheek, the other demons from the wolf demon tribe came in a hurry. "Koga!"

Izayoi creeped up behind Koga and held him by the arms. Koga smirked, about to push her off the cliff.

"Don't you dare you bastard!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Koga pushed Izayoi off the cliff. Ichigo quickly caught her before she fell off.

Inuyasha continued fighting Koga , he caught the sight of wolves running down the cliff. He put this hand over his face as the wolves tumbled on top of him. Koga smirked and ran toward Kikyo and Ishida. He grabbed her by her waist, holding her tight.

"Koga please put me down," Kikyo told him, "I don't mean to hurt you."

"I just can't . . . I can't let you go . . . Kagome left me . . .and I don't want you to leave me too." Koga blocked the punch thrown by Rukia and kicked her in the stomach, sending her straight to the ground.

"Rukia!" both Orihime and Ichigo yelled.

Kikyo struggled in Koga's grasp, "Stop!"

Sesshomaru who was busy killing the wolves climbing on top of them, stopped and saw Kikyo and Koga. He headed for them, unsheidling his sword. Kikyo continued struggling against him. The wolf demons threw arrows at him, he ignored them completely. They finally started punching and kicking him.

Seeing that Sesshomaru was preoccupied, Ichigo faced Orihime, "Take care of her!" Ichigo sped off to get Kikyo he reached his hand for hers, missing by a couple of inches.

Koga jumped from the cliff running in his fast tornado speed. The other wolves, and wolf demons ran after their boss.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha ran after them, but soon lost his breath, especially with Kagome on his back. Kagome got off, "Inuyasha stop! It's too dangerous!"

"But I have to!!!" Inuyasha tried supporting himself with his sword.

Kagome was near tears now,"Inuyasha! Stop! Don't be such a fool! All you guys have been doing is about Kikyo! Why! Just why can't you just forget!!!! Your not her's anymore! Please, you're just hurting yourself more because of her!"

Inuyasha looked at her, infuriated, "I never asked you to help us. If you really thought that way you could have stayed at the hut. I will **never **give up on finding her!!! And getting her back!"

Kagome let her arms fall onto her sides, " Don't you care how Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and I feel!? It always has to be about Kikyo!" She sniffed and turned around crying. She ran toward the direction of the hut.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo came from down the cliff with Kirara. "What's wrong with Kagome?! It's about Kikyo isn't it? It always has to be about her dozen't it? Don't you care about how we feel?!" Sango gave him one last glare and left chasing after Kagome. Shippo obviously furious, folded hie arms.

Inuyasha stood up from his knees and saw Sesshomaru and the others behind him. Sesshomaru walked over to his brother, " I have to stop searching for the priestess, I need to find Rin." Even as he said that his face remained unchanged, he walked past him not looking back.

"I guess now there's 5 of us now," Ichigo said suddenly appearing beside Inuyasha.

"Numbers don't count," Inuyasha told him. "Their scent . . . they covered it with powder . . so I can't find them now . .. well we don't have an advantage."

* * *

Sorry dudes for the short chappy, anyways I'm kinda sleepy but I have to do my homework 


	17. Suboshi Cascades

Izayoi walked over to Inuyasha. "Let's find her."

Inuyasha nodded.and signaled Izayoi to his back. Izayoi got on. Izayoi turned to Ichigo, "No, there is 6 of us now."

"Wait! Wait, you can't fight," Inuyasha told her.

"Trust me," Izayoi gave him a reassuring smile and they jumped off. "To your right, I think I know where they are heading."

"Are you sure," Ichigo asked.

"Positive. I heard that they were going to the Suboshi cascades." Izayoi gripped her son's shoulder's.

Izayoi pointed at a tree, " The 15th tree you see then turn left."

When they got there they heard roar of water.

"Koga!"

They snapped there heads to the direction of the voice. "Kikyo," Ishida thought.

They ran to the other side of the cascades, finding a bloody Koga. Kikyo held his shoulder's begging him to stop.

"Stay back, I'm not letting him get you!" Koga reassured.

Aizen's chuckled, "Do you think I'm going to let her go easily?"

The wolf demons held Kikyo's shoulder, "Don't worry maiden they said."

Grimmjaw smirked and snatched Kikyo away from the wolf demons.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called.

Kikyo turned around, seeing her friends. "Inu-Inuyasha?"

Izayoi climbed off of her son's back.

Aizen's eyes widened, and he smiled, "Izayoi."

Izayoi stepped back a step. Aizen frowned, "What's wrong Izayoi?" Aizen stretched out his hand.

"Don't you dare," Izayoi said making her hands into a balled fist.

Aizen turned to Ulquorria. "Get her," he said in deadly low voice.

"Yes, captain." Ulquorria reached to get Izayoi, but Inuyasha stood in front of her, blocking him.

Ulquorria's face remained unchanged as he shifted sideways and balled his fist. Orihime looked him intently.

Ulquorria headed for Inuyasha, inches away from hitting him.

"Shun Shun Rikka I reject," A golden triangle appeared in front of Inuyasha.

Ulquorria punched the triangle full force. Nothing happened. Ulquorria looked at his now bloody hand.

Izayoi faced Grimmjaw, and made some signs with her fingers and muttered words under her breath

Grimmjaw(Who was in the sky holding Kikyo hostage) froze stiff.

"What's the matter with you?" Aizen asked.

Grimmjaw's deadly grip loosened on her. Kikyo slipped from his arms and ran toward Inuyasha.

"Nuh-uh-uh,:"Aizen held her wrist before she landed softly on the ground.

"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha readied his sword and ran towards Aizen. Aizen took out his own sword.

Their sword clashed together. "Your mother did one bad thing, "Aizen told him.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo tried untieing his hand from her wrist, but it was too tight.

"She's not wearing the arrancar mask, which means she was a fake. All the years she was just a lost soul, that's against the law in Hueco Mundo. You have to be an arrancar. Your mother is waiting for one hell of a death sentence." Aizen smirked.

Inuyasha raised up his tetsaiga, ready to kill him.

"Now, now, you don't want to mess up this pretty face don't you ?" Aizen Put his arm around Kikyo's neck. Kikyo grunted.

Ichigo raised his zanpakuto and headed for Ulquorria, Ulquorria blocked the attack with his hand. Ulquorria threw him into the water.

"Ichigo!" Orihime put down the barrier and ran to Ichigo.

Ishida shot arrows at Ulquorria, he easily blocked them all.

The wolf demons put Koga's arms around their shoulders to support him.

"I need to get Kikyo back," Koga yelled.

"You're too weak at the moment boss," one of them said.

The wold demons took him away and out of sight.

Aizen choked Kikyo with his arm. Kikyo clawed him.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered.

"I-Inu"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I have this major book report due soon!!! I will have this story on hold. Sorry!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Bitter:Sweet

"I-Inu" Kikyo continued clawing Aizzen as she desperately tried to get out his grasp.

Inuyasha leaned foreward. "You know everytime you lean foreward you hurt her even more. But you can give me Izayoi back and I'll give you Kikyo. What do you say?"

Kikyo stiffened, "P-please don't Inuyasha. D-Don't l-l-let him get I-Izayoi."

Inuyasah felt his world collapse. He slowly turned around, seeing everybody fighting for her life.

Izayoi kept muttering her incantation under her breath. Kikyo looked at her, wondering what the woman was doing.

Ulquorria grabbed a hold of Izayoi's hands, dragging her where Aizen was.

Rukia headed for Ulquorria bashing him on the head. Feeling blood squirt out of her fist, from the impact. Rukia took out her sword, readying for another attack. Ulquorria released Izayoi from his hold.

Aizen grabbed her and pushed Kikyo away. Kikyo held her neck, feeling the bruises on it.

Izayoi looked at Aizen angrily,"I will never love you the way I did for Inutaisho

"Whether you love me or not, I'll still have you," he whispered gently in her ear.

Kikyo rubbed the hilt of her sword whispering. "Kik-Kikyo? What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked not knowing what to do.

"Inuyasha? Is it ok if I bring him back?" Kikyo asked quietly.

"Who?"

"Your father."

Inuyasha looked at her stunned, "You can do that?"

Kikyo smiled and and continued whispering the incantation.

"Izayoi,"

Izayoi looked foreward, "Inu-Inu-taisho?!" she choked out.

"Let her go," Inutaisho said boldly. Light outlined his figure.

Izayoi softened her eyes, "Inu . . ."

Aizen loosened his grip on her and smirked. "Compition?"

Aizen let her go and took off his glasses.

Kikyo ran to Izayoi's side, "Are you alright?" Inuyasha looked at them weirdly, wondering if they were really this close.

Inutaisho unsheilded his sword.

Inuyasha smirked and took his mother and Kikyo out of the battle area. Kikyo looked up at Rukia fighting Ulquorria and quickly unsheilded her sword and ran by her friends's side.

By the time Kikyo got there her friend had already bloodied the enemy. Ulquorria was bathed in red from blood. Rukia looked over at Ichigo, fighting Grimmjaw. Orihime stood faithfully by his side, using Tsubaki as her power. Ishida notched an arrow in his bow, releasing it with intense powers.

Ichigo raised his sword up and pierced him through the heart.

"Is he dead?" Asked Rukia.

"We believe so, " Orihime wiped off the sweat rolling down on her face.

* * *

Inutaisho blocked the punch from Aizen, sending him a couple of feet away. He steadily landed on the cliff. 

Aizen bended his knees a little and held his sword up, smirking the way he always had in the past. "Izayoi's mine." Aizen headed for Inutasisho once again, his zanpakuto getting bloody red. Strangly no blood tainted his sword. His zanpakuto shined red , a glossy red as the moon reflected upon.

Inutaisho looked at him nonchalantly and readied his sword. They stayed in the air for a couple of seconds and gripped his sword.

Aizen charged for him raising up his zanpakuto, Inutaisho kept his sword held up and blocked the attack. He quickly slit him on the arms, leaving a gash about 6 inches long.

Aizen kept his mischeivious smirk tight, "Not alot of people were able to do that to me."

Inutaisho glared at him, not saying one word. In less than a second, Aizen was behind him. He dug his zanpakuto into his chest. Inutaisho's eyes widened, _how could he . . ._

"I know what you're thinking , but no matter," Aizen turned his zanpakuto, cracking Inutaisho's bones each centimeter he turned it.

"Inutasiho!!!!!!" Izayoi screamed running toward the battle area.

"Don't . . come closer ," Inutaisho told her as blood streamed down his mouth.

"Inu-taisho . . ." Izayoi folded her hands together. She turned to Aizen, hoping he would listen like he had always done, " Please stop Aizen!!! I beg of you!" Izayoi put her hands over her heart.

"Izayoi, don't interfere!" Inutaisho coughed some blood. His sword fell out of his hand, dropping hard on the floor.

Aizen grinned and slid his zanpakuto out of Inutasiho's body. Once the sword was out Inutaisho quickly turned around and punched him in the chest, crushing his rib cage, his hand stuck out of Aizen's back.

Aizen made a unknown sound with his throat. Inutaisho slowly tried to slid his hand back out. But he stopped feeling Aizen's heart. Aizen stiffened knowing what was going to happen next, his grin faded. Inutaisho pulled back his arm along with Aizen's heart. He gripped the heart, making blood splatter. Aizen fell down and crashed onto the floor.

Inutaisho jumped down from the air and grabbbed his sword. He slid back in his belt.

He turned around, seeing Izayoi running toward him. She hugged him tightly.

Kikyo smiled and staggered a bit, "Kik-Kikyo are you alright?" Inuyasha asked worridly.

"I'm fine."

"Now for Konso." Kikyo stood up, feeling her legs tingle from kneeling to long. "Are you ready for konso?" Kikyo asked the two lovers.

"Yes we are." Izayoi walking with Inutaisho hand in hand. Izayoi hugged Kikyo andd kissed her forehead, "Thankyou."

Inuyasha stared at them in aw, wondering what happened between them. Izayoi hugged her son and kneeled down with Inutasiho.

Kikyo lifted up her zanpakuto. A symbol appeared on the hilt. She pressed them lightly on their foreheads. The couple glowed and dissappeared.

Kikyo stuck her sword in the dirt and let her head hang. She couldn't keep up any longer, she fell softly on the ground.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha shook her shoulders gently.

Rukia asnd the others ran to them. "What happened?" Orihime asked.

"She collapsed." Inuyasha told her.

Rukia stared at her friend, "She's weak ,from using alot of her energy."

"Will she be ok?" Ichigo asked.

"No."

"What the hell so you mean no?" Ishida asked.

Rukia turend to Inuyasha, "Take her somewhere, where you two will be alone. You might revive her."

"What do I do To do that?" Inuyasha asked worridly.

"You'll know, now go!" Rukia yelled.

Inuyasha nodded, "Right." He jumped of to an unknown place. Leaving the others behind. _The sacred tree, _Inuyasha ran toward the tree

He let Kikyo down in a sitting position on hte tree. "Wake up, "He said caressing her face. Kikyo remained silent and opened her eyes and looked around.

"Are you alright?"

"I feel weak,' Kikyo began closing her eyes again.

Inuyasha held her shoulders and kissed her gently on the lips, "It's been so long since I've wanted to do that." Kikyo's eyes fluttered open, but returned the kiss anyways.

Unknowing to them there was someone watching tearfully. Kagome sniffed and stepped out, so they could see. Kagome eyes were red and puffy, "How could you?"

Inuyasha stopped kissing and looked at Kagome, "Kagome . .?"

"WHY?!" Kagome ran off.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's always the same isn't it?" A voice came from under him.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha looked at her.

"Leave me here like you always do, and go after her if you truly love her." Kikyo said not wanting to look at him.

Inuyasha looked at her sorrowly, there was always an interference that messed up their private meetings. He hugged her, "But I love you." He kissed her ruffly and hungrily at the same time.

Kikyo's heart started beating faster and faster, she was no longer a soul, but a human. Once the kiss was over she looked down at her white robe that reached mid thigh. "I need to change."

"Why not change here?" Inuyasha grinned.

Kikyo smiled and hugged him, "Nice try."

Inuyasha grinned wider, "I knew you'd say that."

Kikyo pressed forehead on his chest feeling tired, "I'm sleepy. And it's cold"

Inuyasha covered her with his haori, hugging her to keep her warm. "Body heat."

Kikyo looked at him lazy eyed. "Sure."

They stayed in that position for a while. Stomping was heard and rustling of leaves , "SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha tried to scoot away from Kikyo in order not to hurt herm but failed in doing so. He made a crater on the ground.

"Ouch," Inuyasha looked under himself and saw Kikyo underneath. Kikyo blushed.

Kagome came out to the clearing once more and saw in them in that position. "I HATE YOU!!!!"

Kikyo looked at her angrily, "Why can not be selfish?!" Kikyo said clearly pissed off and not sleepy anymore. Kikyo walked up to her and gave her a mighty slap. It echoed through out the forest.

Kagome looked at her absolutely stunned. Inuyasha's rosary dissappeared. He smiled at her. "Thanks." he turned to Kagome. "I'm sorry, but I love Kikyo too much."

Kagome looked at him hurt and walked away, "I understand."

"Arigatou (Thankyou)," Kikyo whispered

"Let's go to the others ," Kikyo said grabbing his hand, she pulled on it gently.

"Alright."

They walked to them, it didn't take long,.

Rukia was the first to greet them. "Are you alright?"

Kikyo nodded. Kagome came up to her, "I'm so sorry."

"Oh it's alright."

They looked at her happily.

"We need to get home," Ichigo said . "So are you coming?"

Kikyo looked at him then at Inuyasha, "I'll pass, I'm going to stay here."

"Alright, come back when you can, " Ishida said.

"Thankyou all." Kikyo said, "I'll come to visit you soon."

Rukia and Orihime hugged her goodbye. "I found this." Rukia showed her the zanpakuto and handed it to Kikyo.

Kikyo smiled brightly, "Oh thankyou."

"Good bye!" they waved as they went down the well.

"Goodbye!" Kikyo said back. She held onto Inuyasha's hand, not intending to let go.

* * *

Sorry for the ending, I hope it wasn't that bad. Well this is the end of my second fanfic! Bye! 


	19. Bye Bye Kon

"Hey where's everyone?" Kon asked himself as he got up from the floor.

Kikyo turned around and saw the poor plush toy picking himself up. "Kon!" Kikyo picked him up carefully and hugged him.

"Do you really like that thing?" Inuyasha asked pointing at the messed up stuffed animal.

"Hey!" Kon said folding his sore arms.

Kikyo took a look at him,"Maybe Ishida can fix you!"

Kon huffed "He better do it right."

Kikyo got out a walkie talkie looking thing, it was black and it had a screen. She turned it on, "Ichigo!"

"Oh hi Kikyo." Ichigo responded in a staticy way.

"Would you mind if I transport Kon back . . . and maybe can Ishida fix him?" she asked. Kikyo picked up Kon and showed Ichigo his fluff sticking out.

"Alright."

Kikyo hugged Kon once more, "Bye Kon."

"No nee-san! I want to stay with you!!!!" Kon yelled.

Too late Kikyo transported him with the walkie talkie. Inuyasha and Kikyo looked at the screen, Ichigo and Kon fighting.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Ichigo said angrily

Kon wiggled trying to get out his grasp. "Nee-san!!!"

"Bye!" Kikyo waved and turned it off.

* * *

Sorry guys this was the last chapter! 


End file.
